Cold Comfort
by Lonely Winter Spirit
Summary: After years of friendship, Jack Frost mysteriously abandons Elsa. Six years later he returns, shocked to find a beautiful young woman. Feelings towards each other have changed into cold love. Jack is immortal, Elsa is not. What will he do to be with her? Meanwhile, Pitch Black returns, eager for dark revenge. Rated M for very detailed smut/sexual content and violence. JELSA
1. Just a Dream

**After many years of friendship, Jack Frost mysteriously abandons Elsa. Six years later he returns, shocked to find a beautiful, young woman. Their feelings towards each other soon change into cold love. Jack is immortal, Elsa is not. What will he do to be with her? Meanwhile, Pitch Black returns, eager for dark revenge. Rated M for very detailed smut/sexual content and violence.**

**Story takes place after Frozen and Rise of the Guardians. This version of Jack Frost is older and "matured" then how he is to make their relationship a bit more "believable" I guess, since he is pretty young. ****Elsa is all grown up and hasn't seen Jack since she was 16. She still remembers him, but he is only believed to be an imaginary friend.**

**Warning RATED M: If you're just looking for yummy Jelsa smut, chapters two, four, seven, and eleven are where you want to be.**

* * *

**Arendelle**_**  
**_

Young, beautiful Elsa stood alone in her room. A soft yawn escaped her mouth as she slowly blinked her lashes.

Bringing her eyes towards the morning sunrise, she gazed out the balcony to see the graceful view of _her_ kingdom. Gates opened, sky clear and warm, Elsa had become the Queen of Arendelle. She was loved, and respected by her people.

As the Queen was enjoying the peaceful view, her little sister, Anna, burst into the room with the biggest smile on her adorable, freckled face.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" The princess screamed excitedly with her hands flailing forward and backward over her head.

Elsa gazed at her with curiosity as Anna danced across the room, bumping into everything, yet with no cares in the world.

"Anna?" She asked, trying to get her sister's attention. "Can you stop doing your happy dance for one minute and tell me what's going on?" She demanded, starting to get a little frustrated and suspicious. Neither of these emotions triggered her frosty powers though, as she had learned to control her magic. Most of the time...

At the Queen's request, Anna stopped and froze on one foot, looking at Elsa with a touch of a blush in her cheeks.

Unable to resist the urge, Elsa kindly smiled at her sister's goofiness and playfully rolled her eyes. "Well?" She asked, clasping her hands together with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

Anna, finally relaxing her body, widely grinned and skipped up to her elder sibling and took hold of her hands. Humming to herself, as if she was rehearsing what she was about to say, she finally blurted it out, making sure to pause for extra effect. "Mhmhm... Kristoff... PURPOSED!"

Immediately, she started her happy dance again, jumping up and down, still holding her sister's hands in her own. Then, a short glimpse of Elsa's facial expression suddenly made her freeze in place again.

Concerned, Anna took a gentle step closer and called her name, softly. "Elsa?"

Elsa blinked her eyes once, then twice. This definitely caught her off guard, but she always knew it was going to happen, eventually. Instead of freaking out, she smiled lovingly and pulled her little sister into a warm, comforting hug.

"Anna, that's wonderful. Kristoff is a good man. I'm so happy for you!" Elsa sweetly commented, hugging her sister tightly. She knew Anna was really growing up, and since she wasn't really there for her during most their childhood, she wanted to stand by her the rest of the way.

Anna took her embrace and words to a surprise. "Uh, Really? You're okay with it?" She awkwardly asked, with a confused look on her face.

Elsa closed her eyes and hummed her approval. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Anna let out a breath of relief and laughed, "Oh, because last time I told you I got engaged, you uh... sorta set us into an eternal winter."

The two sisters finally pulled apart from their embrace. Elsa looked down at her hands in embarrassment, the heat running to her cheeks at the mention of last years coronation.

Taking a cool breath of recovery, she gazed back into the princess's blue orbs, trying to hide her grin. "Anna you met Hans _that_ day. You've been with Kristoff for a while now. I can respect that."

"Oh ha, yeah. Oh, and thanks for mentioning '_He, who shall not be named_...'" Anna said giggling, with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "And Kristoff isn't some psycho after the throne or anything." She added. "And sure, he does talk to his reindeer and pick his nose and has a family of trolls..."

Anna's facial expression changed and her mouth fell open for a second, forgetting her point. "I mean, uh. Well, he hasn't tried to kill us!"

A bit amused, Elsa raised an eyebrow at her, grinning adorably.

Anna swallowed her throat nervously and widened her eyes. "At least not yet..." She gasped.

Again, Elsa playfully rolled her eyes and smiled, taking hold of her sister's palms. "Anna, Kristoff would never do such a thing. He loves you." She reassuringly spoke, playfully squeezing her hands.

Realizing she was right and regaining her excitement, Anna jumped again and shrieked. "Yeah, you're right. You're right."

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Her expression suddenly shifting, Elsa forced a weak smile onto her lips and went back to staring out the balcony. Somehow sensing she was bothered by something, Anna followed and stood close beside her.

"Elsa? What's bothering you?" She softly asked, touching her arm, gently.

The Queen gazed back at her a little shocked and off guard. "I-It's nothing, Anna. Just lost in thought." She stammered.

Anna placed her hands on her hips and arched her brows, suspiciously. "Oh come on, Elsa. I know you. Your sad face is like a big red X, slapped right in front of you." She implied with a shy smirk on the corner of her mouth.

Admittedly Elsa sighed and gazed back at her sister with shy, fragile eyes. "Anna, you're growing up. Going to be with a husband soon, maybe even children."

Anna blushed at that last comment she made, making Elsa's real smile emerge again. "Oh um, please continue." She reacted, still flushed.

"Well, like I said, you're gonna be off with your new life. And what will I do?" Elsa cried out. The amount of scared emotions in her voice was worrying. Then it was realized what she was actually saying. She wanted someone to be there for her. Someone to love her.

"Oh Elsa, I'm _positive_ there's someone out there for you! You just haven't been looking lately." Anna encouraged, trying to comfort her. She then pulled her back into a kind, warm hug.

Elsa managed another smile and returned the embrace, resting her shaking palms along Anna's back. Her voice whispered, barely able to be heard. "No one would love someone so different as me." A cold tear started to form in her eye and run down her soft cheek.

Before Anna could notice, she quickly wiped them away as they pulled apart.

"Thank you, Anna. But enough about me, today is suppose to be a special day for you." She reminded, trying to change the subject. Elsa attempted another fake smile, acting as if their conversation never happened.

Seemingly buying it this time around, Anna smiled back as Elsa grabbed her wrists. Before she could say anything, she was being dragged out the door and through the halls by the Ice Queen, herself.

"Come on, Miss. Fiancee. We're having chocolate for breakfast." The two daughters of Arendelle went off running for the dining hall together, giggling along the way.

**.:*:.**

After a delightful breakfast, Anna and her soon-to-be husband got on their sled, preparing for a quick trip to the North Mountain. At Anna's suggestion, they were on their way to her future "in-laws" to deliver the news. Before riding away, she ran aside to her sister and locked her arms around her.

"Don't worry Elsa, I_ know_ you'll find him. Someone who is perfect and loves you. And understands you." She whispered, softly. Elsa nodded her head and smiled warmly before watching her sister return to the sled and ride away with Sven and Kristoff.

After waving good-bye, Elsa closed her eyes and held her small fists up to her chest. _"That person who understands me, who loves me... is just a dream."_

Memories of her isolated childhood flooded into her mind as she walked through the halls of her castle. From all the pain and sorrow in those thoughts, there was something... someone who made it better. Someone special.

_"Jack Frost..."_


	2. Cold Reunion

**The North Mountain**

Jack was never really good at keeping track of time. He was immortal after all, so everyday seemed to last forever.

He and the other Guardians, (North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy) had defeated the essence of fear himself, The Boogeyman. Also known as, Pitch Black. With his absence, the children of the world were safe, and were free to sleep and dream in peace. So there wasn't really much for Jack to do.

Jack took a seat at the top of the North Mountain, and watched the beautiful sunset.

The Winter Spirit looked at the sun, laid back and started thinking to himself.

_"Oh man, Elsa's gonna gonna be mad. How long has it been? Over a year?"_ He thought, pulling his hands under his scalp to avoid having his head sink into the white snow.

He thought of the memories they shared, how close they had been. Suddenly, making him get a sick feeling in his stomach.

_"I... I left her, all alone. With no explanation or promise of coming back." _A expression of guilt came across his face.

Then, and expression of horror.

_"I DID leave her, my best friend!"_ Jack picked himself up from the snow and looked all directions, trying to remember the location Arendelle was at.

_"W-what if she doesn't believe anymore? What is she doesn't believe in me?!"_ He clenched his teeth and tightly grasped his staff. _  
_

With that terrifying thought in mind, he quickly flew off, trying to find the Kingdom. To find Elsa.

* * *

**Arendelle**

As the day was ending, Elsa entered her room after a whole day of being Queen. She pulled her signature braid over her shoulder as she walked over to her balcony.

She held her hands together at the railings and stared up at the peaceful sunset. Elsa loved to watch the beautiful warm colors, almost as much as she loved watching the moon and the stars around it in the night sky.

Even though it was still kind of early, Elsa was tired from the crazy day she had as queen. All morning she was busy helping Anna plan her wedding, all afternoon she had to attend to her royal duties, and she spend a lot of what was suppose to be her free-time, trying to help Olaf find his missing limbs.

She slipped into her nightgown. It was light blue and went down to her thighs and really hugged her body, which she found comfortable. Along with transparent sleeves.

Just when Elsa was about to crawl into her bed, she noticed some snow flakes flying along the wind, through her window.

_"Snow? It's Spring... And I didn't make it?"_ She told herself a little confused.

Elsa rose up and looked at her balcony. Just sitting there, on the railings, she saw him.

_"Am I imagining this?"_ She asked herself, still confused.

Kind of losing her breath, she stuttered, "J-Jack? Jack Frost?" She stepped back a bit feeling lost.

Jack smiled when he heard her say his name.

_"Phew, you still believe."_ He whispered quietly, so Elsa would't hear.

With relief, Jack hoped off the railing and stepped closer. A big smile on his perfect face.

"Hey Elsa, sorry I've been away for a whi-" Cutting off his own sentence as he saw the platinum blonde woman staring at him with eyes wide open.

Shocked by how different she looked, he gently called her name.

"Elsa?" He stood there, silent for a second, waiting for a response.

"Jack?" She responded.

_"Oh my god, It IS her. She looks so different._" He still stood there in shock.

Elsa, now understanding that Jack was really here, just a couple feet away from her, relaxed her body and looked at him with sad eyes.

"J-Jack? What happened to you? Where'd you go?" She asked, sounding like she was begging. Cold tears coming from her eyes.

Jack couldn't focus on what she was asking. Still surprised of how she looked. Also, at what she wore, how her tight nightgown showed her curves and sexy body. The fact that she wore heels, (_That she looked so good in)_ didn't help his situation at all.

"Jack, why did you leave? Leave me? I thought... You said, you would always be there for me, but you weren't. Where did you go" She repeated, hands shaking and tears running down her pale, soft, rosy cheeks.

Jack coming back to the sound of her voice, _her cute voice,_ looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"Elsa?... Uh I mean I uh had some "Winter Spirit things" to do." Jack answered with his voice shaking.

Elsa continued to study his face. He looked exactly the same as she remembered him.

"For six years?" She asked, cupping her hands over her mouth and wiping some tears.

Jack looked at her, right in her gorgeous, blue eyes.

_"God she's so beautiful. Ugh. Dammit, focus Jack." _He snapped himself out of her trance again.

"Wait w-what?" he spoke.

"Six years Jack, 6 years..." Elsa replied, still having difficulty talking.

"SIX years?!" Jack realized why Elsa had changed from an insecure girl, to this beautiful fully-grown woman. He had been gone for so long. Much longer than he expected.

Elsa sort of jumped at Jack's sudden raise of voice.

"Six years..." He kept repeating this to himself as Elsa watched. Completely silent.

I..I didn't know. I-I thought... It only felt like a couple of months. One year at most." Jack softly told her, his mouth open with shame.

"I'm sorry I did that to you. But I uh, I'm here now. And I'm here to stay. Just for you." He smiled at her and tried to take a few steps closer.

Elsa didn't want to forgive him, but she couldn't help it. That same smile and happy attitude got her through her awful childhood.

_"Ugh he shouldn't be able to get away with this so easily. But how can I stay mad at him when he uses that adorable smile and perfect frost colored hair flip."_

Elsa started to blush. Jack slowly walked to her and took one of her _soft_ hands.

"Jack-"

Before she could start her sentence, he grabbed her and took her for embrace.

The two hugged for several minutes, crying into each others shoulders. Tears of joy from their long awaited reunion.

Beautiful abstract icy frost patterns growing around the two winter souls.

Then, something totally unexpected for the both of them happened.

Jack slid his hands down to her hips, one slipped even a little lower...

Elsa put her arms around his neck, with one holding the back of his head.

The two pulled each other close to one another. Closer, closer, and closer. Stopped for half a second to look into each other ice blue eyes, and then...

They kissed. A very passionate kiss.

Jack pulled one of his hands up to her shoulders, gently tracing her back along the way.

For the two of them, the kiss lasted hours, though actually only lasting a few seconds.

They pulled away, both blushing really bad. They couldn't decide whether this was right or not, they just wanted** more.**

That's when things started to get intense.

Elsa pulled Jack's head back in for more action. Which he had no complaints about.

Their kiss becoming more and more hard each second.

Jack then slid his tongue into her mouth. Elsa did the same.

He pulled his arms all around her body while their tongues wrestled in each others mouths. Her skin _so soft_.

"Jack..." Elsa moaned and released their mouths to breath.

After taking another breath, they again continued their make-out.

Jack then grabbed Elsa by her thighs and picked her up. More than strong enough to carry her weight.

Even with both of them being "cold" beings, their embrace of each other made them feel very warm inside.

Elsa could feel her center get hot and felt excitement.

Jack too, was getting hyped. He began to lift her body up and down. Grinding her on him and on the bulge in his pants. Elsa spread her legs even more to bring herself even closer to Jack.

Soft moans came from the both of them.

Elsa didn't know why she was doing this. But she didn't want to stop. She could tell Jack was feeling the same thing.

"Jack, please." She whispered into his ear as he continued grinding her body onto his.

He looked deep into her eyes and then nodded his head. Breathing heavily.

Jack then stopped motioning her and carried her onto the bed.

He let her down gently. Then, started attacking her neck as if he were a blood-thirsty vampire.

Elsa moaned again. Even louder. Clenching her bed sheets has Jack continued to grind his body.

She lifted her sexy legs and wrapped them around his waist. Her moaning continuing.

Still completely silent, Jack started to untie her nightgown.

Elsa also tried to undress him, pulling up his hoodie, but then stopping after the touch of his hard abs. She was impressed by how muscular he was.

Jack was having trouble taking off her laces, so he just ripped off her outfit and tossed it somewhere in the room. She didn't mind though. It only just turned her on even more to see Jack so eager.

For a couple of seconds, He just laid on top of her, blinded by how incredible her nude body was. The only thing he left on her were her ice blue high heels.

"Damn..."

That was all he could manage to say. His first word since their kiss.

Elsa just blushed and tried to cover a little of herself with her arms. Jack quickly pulled off his clothes and tossed them too.

He couldn't believe he was going to actually do this.

He hesitated for a while, then he heard Elsa cry to him softly. "Please."

He got down to eye level with Elsa and then started kissing her cheeks, then down to her neck again. Gaining more soft moans from his queen.

Then when she least expected it, Jack inserted himself into her.

Elsa cried out, which scared him a bit. He froze still for a second to look at her.

"I'm fine, keep going." She put her soft hand on his cheek.

Jack embraced her tightly, grabbed her leg and raised it up. She wrapped them around his waist again.

He started to thrust in her, maintaining a steady rhythm.

Elsa moaned so loudly the whole castle could probably hear it.

She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Jack, squeezing him.

He couldn't believe how tight she was. It felt too good. He also moaned and picked up the pace.

He gained more speed, then thrust really fast, Elsa just continued to moan and cry.

"JACK!" She kept calling his name. He was going so fast the whole bed was shaking. Possibly the whole sector of the castle.

Elsa was out of breath. Barely able to speak, she puffed, "H-ha-Harder."

He was losing his breath too, but he managed to fulfil her request, to go harder. Also as a bonus, pulled her thighs further apart to go deeper.

Their love was so intense. So hard, yet peaceful. It felt so right.

All Elsa could do was lie there and take it all.

Her moans and cries into his ear triggered his adrenaline, making Jack go even harder, faster, deeper.

She couldn't take it anymore, her body felt so different. She was so warm and even hotter in her center. She could feel herself reaching her climax.

Jack was also close. And her _inside_ clenching, getting even more tighter made him go crazy.

"J- auh, JACK! I-..."\

Elsa could really feel it now. She was going to come. Her first orgasm.

She was to out of breath to warn Jack, and in a final hard and deep thrust, she came, Hard.

Her orgasm caused Jack to come as well, feeling her go warmer and tighter inside. It made him shiver and grunt.

He held her hand, interlocking fingers as they both, let it go.

Elsa couldn't help but scream as she came, and as Jack filled her simultaneously.

Then, she passed out.

Jack used whatever little strength he had left to keep himself from collapsing on top of her.

He held himself slightly above her there for a while, using his elbows for support. After he caught his breath, he pulled himself out from inside of her.

"Ugh!" He gasped, while shivers went through his body.

Jack got up from the bed. Eyes widened as he looked at what he did. What he had done to her.

_"Was it too much? Ugh! Was this wrong of me?, I took away her innocence, and threw away my own. Did we take this too far too fast?"_ He exclaimed to himself, while watching Elsa lie there unconsciously, still trying to catch her breath.

Jack carefully moved Elsa's body into a more comfortable position for her to sleep in. Then removed her heels, (Which was all she had on, at the request of Jack) and pulled a couple of blankets over her.

As she slept, (Now breathing easy) he gathered his clothes and put them on. He picked up her nightgown. Totally ruined by him.

_"Horny bastard much?"_ He insultingly asked himself.

He just sighed in guilt to himself over how aggressive he had been to her.

After he cleaned up, he picked up his staff and walked over to the balcony, but looked back at her one more time before taking off.

He observed her face as she peacefully slept.

_"Sandy, make sure you give her good dreams."_ He wished to the air.

Elsa nudged her head a bit as she slept.

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up. I'll **_never_** abandon you again. I promise Elsa." He lightly spoke

Then turned his head back and flew off in the now night sky.


	3. Immortal Curse

**The Next Morning**

Elsa woke up the next morning feeling great, yet a little strange at the same time.

She picked up he body and sat up. She let out a small yawn and stretched her arms.

At first, she was surprised to find her bed all rough and sloppy. Elsa held hold of her braid. It was a tangled and half undone.

_"Wow, what a mess I am today." _She told herself as she pulled it over her right shoulder.

Elsa moved to get out of bed, then suddenly froze. Something didn't feel right. She carefully lifted her cover and found herself fully nude.

Elsa then remembered what had happened last night...

"Oh my God!" She whined to herself, a huge red blush taking over her cheeks.

"Jack." She softly whispered to herself and covered herself again.

She looked across the room to see him sleeping on the floor, against the wall. **(A/N:** Don't know is he actually sleeps, but this version does**.)**

His staff stood there, beside to him. How he slept was just like how he used to when she was younger.

Elsa smiled at the sight of him.

Then, memories of last night invaded her mind. She tried to focus, but it was all she could think about.

She looked over to him, his beautiful face. He looked so peaceful.

More thoughts of last night swept in.

Everything came in. She remembered how she felt, how _he_ felt _inside_ of her. How warm it felt when their bodies pressed up against each other.

How _aggressive_ he had been...

Just thinking about it made her heavily blush. It was a side of Jack she never saw before. She liked it.

After another minute or two of revisiting memories of last night, she came back to reality.

Fanatically, she grabbed her sheets and covered herself up to her neck. She pulled messy strands of hair away from her face.

Elsa cautiously swept her head left to right, observing her whole room, making sure there wasn't anyone else present.

Once positive the room was secure, (besides the Winter Spirit) the Queen wrapped her sheets around her body and got up.

She noticed her nightgown on her nightstand and picked it up.

When she unfolded it, it pretty much fell apart. Another memory of Jack last night came, causing a smile and more blush.

"Heh, Sorry about that." A voice behind her said, softly chuckling.

Startled, Elsa jumped a little, but soon relax, knowing who it was behind her.

Before she turned around to look at him, she took a deep breath and set down what was left of her gown.

She secured her blanket-dress and turned her body to find Jack, leaning on his staff, smiling at her.

She couldn't help but smile back and blush.

"I-It's fine Jack." Elsa timidly replied.

Jack set his staff down leaning against the wall and walked up to her.

Each step closer he took, his heart beat faster. He came up to her and held her hands.

Elsa could feel herself start to breath heavy. She looked down trying to not let him notice. But, of course he noticed.

He just thought it was cute that even though she had become Queen, she still acted just as he remembered her.

Calming herself of the feeling Jack kept giving her, she looked at his gorgeous face. _"So perfect."_

"Jack, last night..." She softly said, looking at his beautiful blue eyes.

She couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't want to make things awkward or make him uncomfortable.

Jack just pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips onto hers.

"Last night was perfect." He finished her sentence, caressing her flawless cheek.

Elsa smiled, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you Jack." Her soft voice ticking his ear, triggering a light blush from the Guardian.

"I missed you to Elsa. I promise, I'll _never_ abandon like that again." He meaningfully spoke, the same promise he had said the night before.

The two frost powered beings embraced each other for another minute.

He whispered to her. "You're the only person who could ever make me feel-"

"Warm?" She finished his sentence.

"I was gonna say Hard, but that works too." He joking replied. She loved his sense of humor.

Giving him a bit of a look, then a smirk, she put a hand on the side of his torso, feeling his muscular body.

"Jack I-" Her sentence got cut short. The both of them turned to the door.

A similar rhythm of five knocks came from her door.

*****Bum...Bum... duh,duh, Bum*****

A high, happy voice came from the door.

"Elsa?! Wake up! Come on, It's time for breakfast! Chocolate Waffles!" Elsa's sister Anna, practically screamed from the other side of the door.

Elsa released Jack from her and got closer to the door.

"I'll be out in a couple of minutes." She called, then turned her attention back to Jack.

"Okay, better hurry or I'll just give yours to Sven." She joked, then left. The two could hear her giggling as she skipped down the halls.

_"Things with her sister seem to be great"_ Jack told himself. He smiled and looked back to Elsa, taking a hold of one of her hands and pulled her close again.

"Jack, I- I have to get ready." She told him.

She then turned around, but was suddenly pulled back in by Jack, still holding her wrist.

Before she could react, he planted his lips onto hers again for another passionate kiss. He stroked her messy braid.

A soft, muffled moan came from her.

"You didn't think I'd just let you walk off like that?" He chuckled, then let go of her hand.

Elsa just smiled and blushed. Jack's hand slip up her body and adjusted her blankets, making sure they wouldn't fall off. She felt a tingle of anticipation but held it back.

He saw the look in her eyes.

"Nothing I haven't seen, _or felt_ before." He reassured her, smirking.

Blushing, then gently laughing she said, "Okay, you better be here when I get back."

He bowed, "Why of course, your highness." The sound of her gigging warmed his frosty heart.

When Elsa left to take a shower, Jack picked up his staff and went out to the balcony. It was a beautiful view from there.

Something was still bothering him though. He sighed and looked at his staff.

_"What am I gonna do" _He asked himself, a little worried.

_"I'm a Guardian, Immortal... she's not."_ He continued, looking at his staff.

He couldn't bare the thought of Elsa aging, and eventually... die. While he remained the same.

The thought of that made his eyes watery.

_"No, there must be something I can do!" _He looked up with hope in his voice.

There was one thing he could think of that seemed to work.

He wasn't going to just let things go on and risk losing her while he remained like this forever.

And he wasn't going to risk putting the curse of becoming an immortal spirit on her just to make him happy. She didn't deserve to watch everyone she loved grow old and die without her. Or, let her feel the pain of loneliness and not be believed in. As Jack once had to go through.

So there was only one option. He didn't know how to accomplish it, but he knew he'd figure it out. He_ had_ to...

* * *

After starring at the sky for a couple more minutes thinking to himself, Elsa came in the room.

Her hair was down and she wore her a magnificent blue and black dress that fit her tightly and displayed her irresistible body. Her outfit also included dark high heel.

She looked down and blushed, knowing that Jack was staring at her.

_"God there's no limit to her beauty!"_ He thought, quickly forgetting the conversation he had with himself a minute ago.

"Take a picture Jack, It'll last longer" Elsa joked, laughing at how it was like she could send him under a spell.

Jack quickly walked up to her and reached out his hand.

"Shall we head down to breakfast, my Queen?" He asked, trying to sound professional.

She let him take her hand. "Yes you may, Mr. Frost." She said, playing along.

The two walked down the hallway, locking arms. Elsa's people greeted her politely as they walked, but looked at her a little strange.

This confused her a bit but then, she looked at Jacks facial expression of shame and remembered.

_"Oh. Only people who believe can see him."_ She thought, realizing that to others, it looked like she was just sticking out her elbow as she walked.

Elsa could tell that Jack knew what she was thinking, because he tried to pull his arm away.

"Jack it's fine." She said, looking at him with sad, yet hopeful eyes. "I'll get them to believe."

Jack smiled and kissed her on the jaw, earning a soft hum of pleasure from Elsa.

Once they arrived to the the banquet hall, Elsa took a seat joined her sister and fiance to breakfast. Along, with Olaf, Sven, and others.

Jack stood beside her, studying everyone's face.

"Well, glad you decided to join us Elsa" Her sister, Anna, sarcastically said. She and Kristoff were feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries.

The Queen just smiled and watched the two have their romantic fun.

Jack whispered to her, "So that's Anna huh?"

Before she could secretly reply to him, Olaf started to cause a commotion.

"Elsa, who's that? Aren't you gonna introduce you new friend?" He exclaimed while hopping onto the table.

Elsa, Jack, Anna, and Kristoff stared at the snowman, their mouths slightly dropping open in curiosity.

Jack and Elsa looked to each other.

"Jack, I think Olaf can see you." She quietly whispered to him, her mouth curving into a smile.

He just raised his eyebrow, surprised to see a the snowman. He'd seen North with Yetis and Elves but never live snowmen.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm HUGS!" The snowman lifted out his arms, implying a hug.

Jack smirked and just pulled out his arm for a handshake. Olaf grabbed it and hugged it.

Elsa smiled through the whole thing, while Anna and Kristoff sat there, confused.

"And you are?" Olaf asked after releasing Jack's arm

"Uh Jack, Jack Frost." He replied, sort of amused.

"Hey Anna, Sven! Don't just sit there, come meet Jack Jack!" He called to them.

"Um, not Jack Jack, just Jack." The Winter Spirit corrected the little snow-thing.

"Elsa?" Anna awkwardly asked.

Elsa just found the whole situation pretty funny. She tried to conceal her giggles by covering her mouth with her hand.

Jack looked at her with his ocean eyes.

"Uh Anna, you probably can't see him, but standing right here is Jack Frost. He's a long time uh, "associate" of mine." Elsa explained, not telling her sister that she was in a relationship with him because she was afraid of how she would react if she heard she was dating an invisible man.

"Associate?" Jack questioned, smiling at her. He saw her mouth the word "Sorry."

"You okay Elsa, you're acting kind of weird. You too Olaf." Anna spoke with an eye raise.

"Speaking of weird, what was going on in your room last night. Were you doing something with this invisible " Mr. Jake Roast" guy?" Kristoff chimed in, smirking.

Elsa grew silent and her cheeks turned red, which was really noticeable on her pale skin.

Jack, a little intimidated by Kristoff, raised his voice. "My names JACK FROST." The blonde man didn't hear.

Olaf just sat on the table, pouring chocolate syrup all over himself. Making him look like a walking Turd-man than a snow man.

Sven started licking him, also trying to eat his nose. What it looked like made Jack, and then everyone else laugh.

"Elsa, seeing this as an opportunity, took Jacks hand and excused themselves from the table. She could't take the embarrassment.

They left to go somewhere else in the castle.

Anna and Kristoff watched her run off.

"Well she's acting weird." He told his fiancee.

"Aw, she's just lonely, I used to have imaginary friends when I was young. I guess this Jack Frost thing is comforting her so whateves you know." She proudly spoke.

"Oh and I think I've heard stories of him." She added.

After Olaf won tug-of-war between him and Sven over his carrot nose, he looked at the two and sat in from of them.

"You really can't see him?" Olaf asked, putting back his nose.

"Um no... Wait, you can?" Anna said, looking at him curiously.

* * *

Elsa and Jack slowly walked through the halls of the castle. Having short conversations along the way.

"That was so embarrassing!" She whined, using her hands to cover her eyes.

"Yeah, but it was funny." He laughed.

This time it was Elsa who made the move, she took hold of his muscular arm and held it while they walked.

Jack used that seducing smile again, also flipping his hair.

She just smirked and rolled her eyes.

Then, they found themselves at the castles study, the King's study, her father's. She didn't visit that room much for obvious reasons, but she felt comfortable with Jack right at her side.

They both stopped and looked deep into each others eyes.


	4. Warm Love

**The Castle's Workroom**

Elsa and Jack stood in the middle of the room, strongly making eye contact, as if they were trying to read each other's minds. He saw the sadness in her eyes, while she saw concern and worry in his.

"What's wrong?" He asked, gently taking hold of her cheek.

Elsa nervously looked back up to his face. "It's nothing, Jack." She said, making a unconfident smile.

"Elsa, you don't have to conceal your emotions anymore, especially not from me." He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb, bringing his lips closer to hers.

She looked down to his chest and rested a hand on it. He was cold, but where his heart rested, he was warm with love.

"This was my father's room, he used to read to me and my sister here before he..." She whispered, quietly. Her breath tickling his chin and neck.

Jack's eyes widened for a second, then back to his meaningful gaze. He knew what this meant.

"Did he?..." He didn't dare to finish his sentence, not wanting to cause her more sorrow. Instead, he took hold of her hand.

Somehow knowing what he was saying, she slowly closed her eyes and nodded her head. "He and my mother passed away. About a year after you left."

"I couldn't even attend their funeral." She added.

Jack's gaze grew into a guilty expression and he lowered his head in shame. _"I wasn't even there to comfort her..."_ He sighed to himself, closing his eyes.

When he turned his head back, Elsa was looking at him with hope and light in her big, blue eyes. Somehow, knowing what he was thinking, she kissed him again. Her lips softly pushed into his and Jack pushed closer.

Pulling away, Elsa smiled and blushed. "You're here now. That's all I need."

Suddenly, Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug, letting her rest her head on his shoulders.

As there embrace took hold, she could feel his heart beat faster and He could also feel hers.

Jack groaned lowly, starting to get lost in the moment again.

Before he even knew it, he kissing her on her shoulders, then going up to her neck.

Soft moans came from the queen. She knew where this was leading, she didn't want it to happen. Now wasn't the right time.

"Jack." She lightly called his name, starting to heavily breathe again. She tried to pull away, but his grip was strong. She could feel herself melting, giving in. She didn't want this to turn into anything more. Not with Anna and everyone still in the castle, but she couldn't resist.

Jack knew she couldn't do this right now, but it was like something was taking over him. He couldn't help himself. He wanted her. He needed her. How shameful this the Guardians would react to his behavior.

He started pushing her towards a wall and Elsa just followed his lead, soft moans still escaping her lips.

She let out a small cry when her back touched the solid wall. Jack was pushing her, squeezing her into it. All she could do was accept it. He was the one in control.

She gasped at the feeling of his manhood rubbing on her, feeling herself give in. In an effort to conceal her moans, Elsa bit her bottom lip.

Jack, still not saying a word, picked up one of her legs and held it up, supporting her by holding the back of her thigh.

Elsa could feel herself getting louder. There was no going against Jack on this part, she nervously looked over to the door, afraid anyone would walk in at any moment. And if it was Anna, she would just die of embarrassment; being caught making love to someone she couldn't see.

While thinking to herself, before she knew it, Jack was already undressing her. Her body began to tense and her legs wobbled at his hips.

"Jack." She gasped, calling his name again. He still wouldn't respond and her body grew weaker and weaker.

Finally accepting this was happening, Elsa managed to free one of her arms from under Jacks biceps.

Shakily, she raised it and aimed it at the door. Using her powers, she motioned her hand and covered the door with a very think wall of ice. Hopefully keeping everyone out and make the room sound-proof.

Jack smirked and continued. Instead of fully unclothing her, he just untied whatever he could and rolled the rest of her dress up to her waist, gripping and squeezing her body tighter.

With the privacy situation under control, she started moving with him. Heavily panting, Elsa pulled off his shirt, revealing his undoubtably define body. Then she unbuttoned his pants with her trembling fingers.

Jack growled and used his hips to push her higher against the wall and his lips trailing her jaw-line.

Without warning or hesitation, he forced himself into her. Skipping the warm-up and going full force.

Elsa grabbed a fistful of his frost white hair and cried his name. Her moans rang into his ears, triggering his lust.

"E-Els..." Jack groaned, deeply. Her body felt too good, it was like a drug to him.

The paintings on the wall shook from the hard pounding he was giving her and some even fell down.

Jack squeezed her body tighter into his, locked in between him and the stone. Aggressively, he pulled up her other leg, managing to go faster and deeper.

Elsa cried and tied her ankled around his body, pulling him in closer and deepening every lustful thrust. She needed to feel his body more. Shakily, she removed her corset and mindlessly threw it aside.

Jack gripped her thighs tighter, forcing his lips against hers, his tongue joining hers.

Elsa tried arching her back. It was like she was getting crushed in between Jack and the wall.

"I-I can't take it! I'm gonna- " She cried to him. Jack could feel her tighten up again.

Elsa cried, huffed and puffed. Her center was getting that feeling again. She opened her eyes, checking on the door. It was melting, rapidly. No doubt because of the hot sex she was having.

She didn't have the strength to say anything. She released her arms from his neck, trying to re-freeze it, but her powers weren't working.

She moaned as Jack continued to pushed himself deeper and deeper. She couldn't help but ignore the melted ice, losing her concentration and getting lost to his pleasure.

Finally, Jack stopped squeezing and pulled her off the wall, carrying her by her legs, still thrusting in and out.

Her cries and moans suddenly turned into begs and screams. Her fisted hands hung at his neck, trembling as she approached her climax. She gasped, feeling like she was going to explode.

Just when she was about to come, he completely stopped. Elsa closed her eyes and panted into his neck. After a few seconds of catching their breaths, she looked up to his face. "Why'd y- you stop?"

Jack kissed her lips and replied, "I'm not gonna let you pass out just yet..."

Elsa just blushed, shyly looking into his eyes again.

Slowly, he lowered her down and removed himself from inside her, tingling her spine and making her gasp.

Elsa panted, never taking an eye off him. She obeyed as she set her down and bent her atop a nearby desk.

Then, he reinserted himself in her.

"Jack." She moaned. She grasped the edges of the desk as he started thrusting again. Thin pieces of ice formed around where she griped.

This position made it easier for him to thrust deeply into her. The Guardian grabbed the sides of her hips and pushed her forward and backward across the desk, opposite to how he pushed in and out, making each thrust deeper and much more rough.

Elsa's breath jumped each time her pulled her into him. She could feel herself approaching her limit again.

"Ja-aH-Jack. I-mhm-I want you now! Pl-AGH! Please!"She begged, breathing so hard and sounded like it hurt.

Jack groaned, ready to fulfill her request.

Breathing and moaning almost as much as Elsa, he used his max strength and pumped her faster.

Her eyes opened and grew wide as she felt herself get ready to come.

Elsa screamed his name as she finally reached her climax, her body trembling and her eyes widening.

Jack opened his eyes for a second and picked her up from off desk. He tightly hugged her trembling body from behind her, wrapping his muscular arms round her chest, covering her breasts and securing her arms.

Elsa cried out loud and shook as he filled her again.

Turning her head to the side, she kissed his jaw-line. "I love you Jack." She whispered.

Jack smiled and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "I love you too, Elsa."

* * *

**Santa's Workshop**

"North, we have a problem here, aye!" The Easter Bunny called from the main sector.

Old North approached from his office, "What is it Bunny? Can you not see that I am very busy?" He called, sounding a bit grumpy.

Each of the little elves lined up from left and right, saluting and horn blowing as the Christmas Guardian entered.

"There, look at the lights." Bunny pointed at the huge globe at the center of the room. Each light represented a child who believed in the guardians.

North's jaw dropped open seeing so many lights glow red. Red lights represented a child facing thoughts and nightmares of horror and sadness.**  
**

The Tooth Fairy and Sandman flew into the room.

"I'm here! What's going on-" She covered her mouth and gasped at the sight of so many red lights.

Sandy pulled a exclamation point over his head. Then, making a very serious face. Soon they were all making serious faces.

"Do you know what this means Aye?" Bunny stiffly spoke.

North's hands turned into fists and looked up to the ceiling at the Moon.

"**Pitch Black** has returned..."

* * *

**Quick A/N: Red lights were not actually part of the movie "Rise of the Guardians", I made it up. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	5. Defining Decision

**Thank you guys for all your support, 30 story followers in just five days! I don't know if that impressive or not, but it is to me! Especially since this is only my first Fan Fiction ever. Just in case you didn't know, the Guardians are comprised of Jack Frost, The Sandman, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus (North). The "Man on the Moon", Tsar Lunar is sort of their superior and overseer I guess. Pitch Black (AkA The Boogeyman) is the spirit of fear who spreads it anywhere he can. Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

**North's Workshop Continued...**

"Pitch Black has returned..." North aggressively spoke, his hands clenching into fist and his throat grunting.

The four Guardians grew silent, each of them watching the the red light increase rapidly. Each of them thinking about what horror that monster Pitch, must have been doing to the thoughts and dreams of the believers of the world.

Tooth was the first to break the silence. "What are we going to do?" She pleaded, floating herself lower to the ground.

Bunny's facial expression changed into an angered, frustrated look.

"It looks like he's gotten stronger, his skills improved. Since when could he cause so much damage that fast and undetected?" He growled.

North walked over to Bunny and Tooth and tried to make a confident face.

"I do not know, but we will find a way to beat him again." He spoke, his voice very raspy.

"You sure about that?" Bunny asked.

The Christmas Spirit just turned his head up to the ceiling, looking at the moon again.

"We need Jack." He finally spoke.

"Oh great... Yeah let's get that immature kid again." The Easter Bunny sarcastically called, while spinning himself around.

"Bunny, we only beat Pitch last time because of him." Tooth exclaimed. Sandy made a disappointed face at him.

"Yeah well! Ugh, Just call him in..." He replied. Tone of defeat in his voice.

North pulled out a one of his portable snow globe portal openers and held it in his hand.

"Yes, now let us go and get Jack Frost!" He proudly spoke, pumping out his chest in pride.

"Uh... Does anyone know where he is?" The giant man in the red and white robe shyly asked.

"Ugh, good grief." Bunny grunted, sounding annoyed. The rest of the Guardians pulled their hand out for a face palm, including the elves.

"We need to find him, FAST! We can't face Pitch without him!" Tooth eagerly jumped in.

Everyone looked back to the globe, the red lights continuing.

"Well if nobody know where he has gone, I guess we're going to have find him the old fashioned way! Come on now, there's no time to waste. Every second we spend here means another misery Pitch is causing. Now, off to my sled!" North commanded.

After finally forcing the Easter Spirit to come along, the four Guardians, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy, all got into the sled and headed for the coldest regions of the world in search for Jack Frost.

* * *

**Arendelle**

After a couple of days full of cold love and comfort, Jack and Elsa found themselves walking back to the castle before the night sky fell in. The Queen's people greeted her with pleasant smiles on their faces. The two entered the gates and walked into the castle.

While on their way to the lounge, they bumped into a familiar auburn hair colored girl and a tiny snowman by her side.

"Elsa! Hey, where were you all day? We were suppose to go pick which flowers I needed for the Wedding." Anna asked grasping her hands and jumping in place.

She was going to reply, but then she saw that her sister wasn't even looking at her. In fact, she was looking to the left of her, her eyes wide with excitement.

Elsa looked over to Jack, who was looking down at Olaf. He was also wide eyed and smiling brightly.

"Anna? Can you see-" She started by was cut off.

"So Elsa, hmhm. Did you find that special someone yet?" She asked, changing the subject. She and Olaf continued to stare.

Elsa was confused while Jack just stood there, somehow making eye contact with Anna. The corner of his mouth curved into a smile.

"Um. I guess you could say he's closer than you would think." She told her sister. Olaf laughed.

"AH! More like right next to you!" She screamed and pointed at Jack.

Jack jumped and looked at her. "You can see me!?" He asked.

"You can see him?!" Elsa repeated. Her mouth dropped open. "How?" She yelled excited.

"Mhm." The little red head let out a high itched shriek. She jumped at Jack and hugged him.

She released him and spoke, "Okay well... Olaf was all like, I can see Jack! And I was all like, Oh really. And he was all like, Yeah!" She mimicked.

"So I got curious and got to looking around. Olaf and I found some old stories, the ones that Dad used to read, and there was some info on Jack Frost. And poof, I can see him standing right there. Mind Blown!" She shrieked again, slowly pulling her hands from her head and making an explosion sound.

Elsa put on her beautiful smile and hugged her.

The four of them continued to walk through the castle. Anna continued to ask a million questions and stare right into Jack's eyes.

"Gosh Elsa, he's so cute! Perfect for you! Can he do the cold thing to?" She tried whispering to her, but she was more than loud enough for all of them to hear.

Both Jack and Elsa looked down, then glanced at each other blushing.

"Told ya you'd find someone." Anna continued, enjoying the fact that she could make her older sister blush like a little girl. Olaf waddled his tiny feet and laughed.

Jack was about to say something, but as they walked passed a window he saw a dark shadowy figure, with harsh eyes. He paused and blinked, It was gone. He squinted his eyes and cautiously looked back, trying to see if what he thought he saw was actually there.

Elsa and Anna turned around and watching him stare out the window. The sky was already dark now.

Elsa came closer and grabbed his hand. "Jack?" She nervously called.

Jack looked at her, "Sorry, but uh, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

Before she could react or ask why, he gave her a soft kiss and quickly flew off to the gates.

"He probably had to use the bathroom hehe." Olaf laughed.

"Is everything alright Elsa?" Anna asked, ignoring the snowman's silly comment.

Elsa just cupped her hands together and continued walking.

"I don't know..." She whispered, a little worried.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

_"Oh, you better not be who I think I saw."_ He kept repeating to himself as he flew out of the castle in full speed.

Jack flew out to where he had seen the dark figure and searched it.

_"I was just seeing things. No worries."_ He told himself.

Another cloud of black dust appeared and disappeared at a blink of an eye.

Jack started to get nervous. He tried to follow it but just ended up losing it again on top of a small mountains in the middle of nowhere.

_"Forget it. Probably just smoke or some dirt in the air. Couldn't be him."_ The Winter Spirit thought.

Jack was about to fly off back to the castle to rejoin his love, Elsa, but then froze when he felt someone grab his arm. A mean, raspy voice called to him.

"Jack." The voice spoke.

Jack was so scared and startled that before even looking at whoever it was, he shook off the grip on his arm and swung his staff at the person behind him.

"EHH AGHHH! What the freaking hell Jack!" The voice cried.

Jack turned around gripping his staff to find Bunny on the floor holding his head in pain.

"Oh damn, Bunny I'm sorry! Thought you were something evil. Well, something evil-er actually..." He joked, knowing that he wasn't actually hurt.

The big eared guardian got to his feet and looked at him. "Psh, didn't even hurt..." He lied, trying to sound tough.

"Yeah that's why you yelped and cried, rolling on the floor." Jack mocked and relaxed his grip on the staff.

The rest of the Guardians came in and walked over to them.

"Wow. The gangs all here." Jack spoke, sounding unimpressed. "What's up?"

North stood in from of him and put one of his giant hands on his shoulders.

"Jack we need to talk, It's about this "evil thing" you saw.

His eyes grew wide and afraid. "Don't tell me He's back? Not him!" Jack pushed his arms from his shoulder and backed away.

"Pitch is back, and he seems to be stronger than before. We need you to come back and help us fight him. I can't promise it will be easy." Bunny pushed North aside, wanting to get straight to the point.

"What? I can't go. How long will it take?" He asked, getting worked up.

Tooth and Sandy stood in the back, keeping watch for any more mysterious dark figures.

"Possibly a while, and what do you mean you can't go?" Bunny replied, getting annoyed by Jack's resistance.

"I'm not going with you guys, I can't." He spoke louder, pounding his staff on the floor.

"Jack, we need you..." Tooth begged, holding her hands together.

North took out another of his snow globe portals again and gestured Jack to step through. "Come on Jack, lets go."

Jack turned and crossed his arms, an angry expression was on his face.

Bunny started pushing him, trying to force him in. Jack pushed him back.

"I MADE A PROMISE! I can't go, I found something, someone. Someone who's beautiful and is perfect, and I-I'm in love! I finally have something to lose, and I'm not going to leave her again." He yelled, referring to Elsa and the promise he made to her about never abandoning her again.

Bunny looked at him with a very irritated look on his face. "What is wrong with you? Make up your mind. Are you a Guardian or just some love struck kid..." He insulted.

The three other guardians stood back, watching the two argue with frowns on their faces.

Jack was full on raged at Bunny. Due to his total insensitive feelings.

"OH I DON'T KNOW! Are you a Rabbit or a Kangaroo?" He responded, squinting his eyes at him in disgust.

Bunny pumped out his chest and looked down closer at Jack.

"I'm a BUNNY." He intimidatingly spoke in his deepest and most threatening voice.

"This has gone far enough." North raised his voice. He tried to walk closer, but Bunny pulled out his arms, motioning him to stop.

"No, I wanna hear what this selfish bastard has to say..." He called. None of them had ever seen him or Jack so pissed before.

Jack, still looking at him the way he was, lifted his staff and roughly poked him in the chest with the end of the stick. Causing his rival to stumble backward.

"If you're a Bunny, what's with the ridiculous Australian accent? And, I thought bunnies were suppose to be nice and cute!?" He insulted again.

The Easter Bunny turned his hands into fists and took hold of his boomerangs, looking like he was ready to attack Jack.

"I thought Guardians were suppose to put the SAFETY OF OTHER FIRST, before their own personal SELFISH needs!"

Jack suddenly stopped feeling hostile and angry after hearing Bunny's statement. He was right. Instead, he transformed those feeling into guilt and self disappointment.

He stopped yelling and stiffly spoke,"Did I ever ask to be a guardian? Cause I don't remember that. Did I ask to be turned into this pathetic immortal spirit? NO!" His eyes started to get watery.

The other continued to watch, Tooth was crying. Bunny seemed to have calmed himself a bit as well.

"You accepted the offer. You took an oath." He deeply said, sounding very disappointed. He just turned around and walked through the portal. Before he left he said something, "I knew you were a mistake."

Tooth and Sandman soon followed after him, their heads down in defeat.

North looked down at Jack before leaving. "Jack, Man in Moon saw something in you. Something special. But I understand. Love is something you cannot ignore. We'll deal with Pitch ourselves, don't worry." He gave him a goodbye smile.

Jack watched him go through the portal and then close.

"I'm sorry." He begged, looking up at the moon.

"I don't want this anymore. I've found something better, someone I can't live without."

He heard a voice, Tsar Lunar.

Then out of nowhere, Jack felt an insane amount of pain.

He screamed. It felt like his soul was being ripped out. His body grew numb and fell to the floor, starring at the moon, still with excruciating pain.

Then, everything went black.


	6. Mortal Again

**Just to let you know in advanced, this version of Pitch is much more powerful, evil, and a bigger threat. Also, he doesn't need to be believed in to be seen.**

* * *

**Arendelle**

"Anna, has Jack returned?" The Queen asked, her voice full of discomfort and worry.

Jack had been gone for already a couple of hours. Judging by how he was acting when he left, something wasn't right.

"Sorry, haven't seen him. But hey, I'm sure he'll fly in at any moment. You two seem like you can't last a minute separate from each other." Her sister Anna, positively replied and yawned, stretching her arms.

Elsa gave her an unsure smile then looked out the window, into the night sky. _"Where is he?"_

She started having doubts that Jack maybe might have left her again. She wrapped her arms around herself, as she always did whenever she was feeling down.

_"No. Jack wouldn't leave me like that again. He promised. He loves me. I love him."_ She told herself, looking out in the distance.

Anna stood in her doorway watching her.

"Elsa it's late. Let's get some sleep. She softly spoke, sounding really tired. "I'm positive Jack will be here in the morning."

Elsa turned around and closed the balcony door, but left it slightly opened just in case Jack was gonna come through later.

"You're right Anna, good night." She walked up to her sister and gave her a quick hug.

Anna told her goodnight and walked through the door to join her fiance, Kristoff, to bed.

Elsa slipped into her nightgown and got into bed. Her mind still filled with Jack.

She pushed strips of hair from her face and looked to the ceiling, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Please come Jack. I just got you back, I don't wanna to lose you again." She wished to herself.

Then, she fell into a deep sleep.

While the beautiful Ice Queen slept, her breath sounding so peaceful and pleasant, the balcony doors creaked open.

It wasn't Jack...

A dark, frightening cloud of black sand slowly entered the room.

The spirit of fear and misery, Pitch Black himself, emerged from the black sand. His eyes were an evil yellow color.

A creepy smirk crept on his pale dark skin. He circled around her bed as she slept, studying her.

"Hmm. So this is the woman that has taken hold of the heart of The Winter Guardian..." He spoke. His voice deep and dark.

Elsa could not hear The Boogeyman as he stood beside her bed. Though just by his presents, made her grow an uncomfortable feeling in her sleep.

"Such beauty. Such power. Such perfection." He growled, getting a terrifying look on his face.

He continued to study her gorgeous body, licking his lips. Her beautiful platinum hair and flawless skin.

"I bet you mean a lot to Jack." He continued to speak. The black sand shadow behind him increasing in size.

"It would be such a shame if something terrible were to happen to you. I wonder what Jack would be willing to do to protect you." He evilly smiled.

Pitch raised his hand and using his dark powers, he formed a spear out of his sand. Getting ready to stab Elsa with it as she slept.

He let out an evil laugh and lunged his arm forward, aiming for her heart.

Right before the tip of the blade touched her, he completely stopped himself.

Pitch pulled back his arm and reformed his weapon back into black dust. He looked down at the sleeping beauty and squinted his eyes at her.

"You're lucky you may be of some use to me... For Now..." He backed away into his huge cloud of darkness.

The Boogeyman then flew off through the door, out into the night sky.

Elsa now seemed to sleep in comfort again.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Jack opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground in the middle of nowhere. The night he had before was a blur.

_"What happened. Where am I?"_ He groaned to himself, picking himself from the ground.

The day was nice and bright.

Jack held his forehead trying to remember what happened. His head ached and his body felt different.

"Ugh. Last I remember, I was-... Elsa!" His eyes grew wide and gulped his throat.

He remembered what he had told the Guardians. What he had told Tsar, and what pain he felt before blanking out.

He spun himself around trying to figure out where he was.

"Okay, I'm in the mountains..." He told himself confused and scratching the back of his head.

"Meaning I'm not dead!" He smiled and flailed his arms around for a bit in relief.

Jack noticed his staff lying on the floor near him and picked it up.

He grasped it tightly. It was cold as ice and frost grew where he gripped it.

He focused his eyes on it with deep concentration.

"Well, better get going. Elsa's probably worried sick." He chuckled to himself, looking up at the sky. Figuring he could get a good view to where Arendelle was from a high enough distance.

Jack confidently pumped up his chest and tried to lift himself from the ground.

Something was wrong.

"Um. Let's go..." He impatiently tapped his staff on the ground, still trying to defy gravity.

His face grew a concerned and confused look. "What?"

Out of frustration, Jack started running in circles and jumping. Trying to float off the ground. He still couldn't fly.

Tired and irritated, he dropped himself onto the floor and sat, his back against a boulder.

_"Okay what's up? Why can't I fly?"_ The confused man thought to himself.

He took hold of his staff and spin it around for a bit. Jack could still form ice and snow.

After another minute or so of thinking to himself, he paused and smiled, realizing what had happened to him last night. What Tsar Lunar had done for him.

"I've gotta get to Elsa!" He cheerfully shouted out load and started running. His heart beat fast with joy.

After two seconds, Jack stopped in place and let out a long sigh.

"Where am I exactly going?" He questioned, sounding lazy and disappointed.

* * *

As Jack was randomly wandering the mountains, trying to find any sign of civilization, he heard a voice. It sounded very familiar.

"Come on Sven, you already ate most of the carrots, this one's mine." The voice spoke.

Jack came from around a corner and saw a blonde man and with a reindeer, resting on a sled eating carrots and playing a small guitar.

He recognized him. He was Anna's fiance, Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven.

"OH Gimme a snack! Pweeze?" The man spoke, using a deep and slow voice. As if he were trying to speak for the reindeer.

Jack smiled and tried to conceal his laughs. "Haha, what a weirdo!" He silently joked so Kristoff wouldn't hear.

"Sven, we'll get some more when we get back to the castle. I promise, Anna will have a ton waiting for you bud." He nicely spoke.

The reindeer hopped on all fours and looked like he was ready to sprint his way back to Arendelle.

Jack saw this as an opportunity and jumped out from hiding and begged the two from leaving.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Jack called, pushing his hands in front of himself, signaling them to not leave.

"Hold up Sven." The big man told his friend.

Jack smiled. "Um hey, I'm totally lost. Could you give me a lift to where you're going?" He pleaded, grasping his hands together.

Kristoff took notice that he seemed to be a nice guy. (All part of the Jack Frost Charm...)

"Hmm. Last time I let a total stranger tag along with me and Sven, she ended up being the love of my life. That's definitely not happening between us, but I guess I can give you a ride." He joked and motioned Jack to get in.

Jack thanked him and got in the sled.

"Go Sven!" He yelled to his reindeer.

Sven took off and ran in fast speed, eager to get his well-deserved carrots.

As they rode to the kingdom, the two started to make conversation.

"So... I'm Kristoff. You are?" He introduced himself as slowly ate his carrot making satisfied sound, trying to make his reindeer jealous. Sven just huffed and continued to carry the sled.

"My name's Jack Frost." Jack replied.

Kristoff smiled and finished his carrot. "Jack huh? Where have I heard that name before?" Kristoff spoke, removing his cap and brushing his hand through his blonde hair.

Jack smirked, remembering the conversation during breakfast from a week ago.

"I guess you could say I'm pretty popular around these parts..." He chuckled.

Kristoff looked at him weirdly, but then decided to continue the conversation.

"So what's a dude like you doing all the way out here? He asked, trying to relax himself on the crowded sled.

"Uh, camping?" He awkwardly replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Quickly trying to turn the conversation to Kristoff, Jack asked, "So why are you out here?"

He looked at him and smirked. "Eh, Sven likes to get out of the kingdom and get in touch with nature at times. Also, we have some "family" around these parts." He was referring to his adoptive "Love Expert" troll family.

The two continued to make small talk along the way.

As soon as Arendelle came into view, all Jack could think of was Elsa. The thought of her sweet smile and beautiful eyes warmed his heart.

* * *

**Back At Arendelle...**

Elsa and Anna stood out in the kingdom, socializing with their people. Elsa was still sad that Jack hadn't returned. She began to let herself believe that Jack had left her again forever with no explanation.

_"What if something terrible had happened to him?"_ She worried to herself.

She touched her lips, remembering the feel of his on hers right before he left. It only made her even more sad as memories of Jack holding her and comforting her washed in. What would she do now? Wait another 5 years for him to come back? If he would ever come back?

Her sister Anna, grabbed her hand and looked at her with hope in her eyes.

Elsa knew what she was trying to imply and tried to give a smile.

Olaf came running at the two with a big smile on his face. "Hey Anna! Hi Elsa! Kristoff's back!" He called and hugged their legs.

Anna turned around and squealed at the sight of Kristoff being carried in by Sven. Someone else was along with them but she couldn't tell who.

When they came closer, she jumped into her fiance's arms and kissed him. Elsa smiled at the happy couple and gave Sven a carrot.

Anna released Kristoff and started asking him a ton of questions.

"So how was your little outing? Did you encounter any problems? Did you-" She stopped at the sight of a strangely familiar young man stepping out of the the sled. She gasped and tugged on her sister's arm.

Elsa turned around and froze in place. Her eyes widened. Anna also looked at the man in confusion. Olaf ran off and Sven chased him trying to take this carrot nose once again.

Her mouth slightly dropped open. "Jack?" She lightly called his name.

"Oh so you know my friend Jack here?" Kristoff cut in. Anna gave him the look and dragged him off to somewhere else, giving the two some alone time.

"Hey Elsa." Jack gave her his perfect, heart warming smile.

She gave a big smile back and jumped on him. Her lips touched his in a passionate kiss and hugged him tightly.

Jack kissed her back and held her waist, pulling her closer.

Kristoff and Anna watched from a couple feet away.

"Uh. He hit third base pretty quick." He joked a little confused. Anna grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the castle, informing him about everything he had missed about Jack.

She rested her arms on his shoulders. "Jack, what happened? I was so worried. I thought you left me again, or something terrible had happened to you." She eagerly asked. He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I promised you I would never leave you like that again." He smiled, tracing her back with his finger.

She giggled and touched his hair. "I like your hair." Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"Jack, it's brown." She smiled.

He tried to look, but just smirked. "Oh. It probably has to do with me being mortal now."

Elsa looked back into his eyes. She was shocked by what he had just said. Her mouth slightly dropped open.

"You're mortal now?!" She asked. Her gorgeous blue eyes looked deeply into his again.

Jack nodded his head and rested his forehead onto hers.

"You did that... For me?" Elsa whimpered as her eyes became weak.

"Of course, I love you."

She was speechless. He had pretty much given up his life to be with her. Tears began to form into her eyes. Jack pulled her closer and let her sob into his shoulder.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Jack smiled and picked her head up, wiping her tears of joy.

He brought his mouth close to her ear and seductively whispered into it.

"Hey I'm hungry. Feels like I haven't eaten for years." His breath tickled her ear.

She giggled and pulled his arm, looking for a place to grab a snack.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Meanwhile, far above and from a great distance, a sinister figure watched the two.

A painfully evil smirk crept upon his dark, pale skin.

"This is indeed **very** _interesting_..."


	7. Follow My Lead

**Later That Day...**

After a whole afternoon of passionate romance, Jack and Elsa returned to the castle's ball room. The kingdom had been celebrating the princess Anna's engagement for several days already. The gates were open and lovely ballroom dances were held all night.

Queen Elsa and Jack Frost stood at the center of the room, holding hands and watching everyone else have fun. She wore her gorgeous blue frost dress, along with her signature braid resting over her shoulder.

Jack held onto her hand and lightly squeezed it. She smiled and came closer to him.

As they walked by, the people of Arendelle shared warm smiles towards the two. Pleasant to see the Queen's eyes full of love.

Jack turned his to the left so they were looking at each other face to face. Elsa couldn't help but blush and smile at his beautiful ice blue eyes and his new dark brown hair, which she thought made him even more adorable.

He took hold of her second hand and held both of them up to their chests. Elsa knew that her people were probably watching, but she didn't mind. She even didn't feel embarrassed holding Jack even when he was invisible to them. Just as long as he was with her made her feel warm and comfortable.

"Elsa... Dance with me." He lightly requested while a slow song started playing. His voice was so melting and relaxing.

She gave him an unsure smile. "Jack, you know I don't dance..."

He used his irresistible smile and slowly slid his hand away from hers. She gently tightened her grip on his other hand, not wanting him to leave. "Jack."

"Come on, I'll show you. Please?" He begged, tugging on his arm trying to pull her to him.

Elsa finally gave in and came closer to him. She didn't want to show it, but she was actually happy and excited to have her first dance with Jack.

He smiled and circled her, still holding her hand.

"Follow my lead." He soft whispered into her ear as he stopped, facing her.

Elsa blushed and nodded her head. Jack took the hand he was holding and pulled it around his neck while she placed her other arm around and rested them on his muscular shoulders. Then he took his hands and rested him on her hips. He pulled her closer and look right into her perfect eyes while she studied his.

Jack then started to slowly sway his body left and right, moving Elsa's waist along with him to guide her. After a little longer, she started to get the hang of it.

"See, you're doing it." He spoke. She loved how his chill, minty breath brushed onto hers.

"Thank you Jack." She whispered as she pulled his head in for a frosty kiss. Every time their lips made contact, it was like the first. It was like the whole world would just freeze and they could keep each other warm through their embrace.

Jack pulled away and spun her around.

Anna and Kristoff watched the two along with everyone else.

"Awww. I'm so happy for her. Can you dance like that?" The princess clapped her hands together and looked over to her blonde-headed fiance.

He slowly turned around to her in embarrassment. "Hmmm?" He grunted, trying to swallow the 4 slices of carrot cake he shoved down his mouth.

Anna giggled and picked a little frosting off his cheek and licked it. She lifted her eyebrow, smirking.

"Fine Kristoff, avoid it for now, but you'll have to on the day of the wedding..." She jokingly threatened while taking another tip of frosting and placing it on his nose.

He smiled and gulped down everything he had eaten. Then quickly gave Anna a surprise kiss, leaving frosting on her cheek.

Jack and Elsa had finished their first dance together. Though, they still held each other tightly. Hearts beating faster and inability to breath or concentrate.

Elsa pulled Jack in for another kiss. This one was more intense. For a brief second she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Jack knew what she was trying to tell him. He knew what she wanted, it was the same thing he craved.

Her mouth dropped open a bit, but then curved into a smile. She grabbed his hand and held it for a second.

"Jack, don't you think it's pretty late?" She questionably asked, still giving him that sexy smile.

"Um, Yeah, Your Highness. You need your sleep." He played along, trying to sound professional and royal. She giggled at his impression of a butler.

The guests in the ballroom said their queen goodnight. Her sister and Kristoff waved at them through the crowd.

As soon as they were out of the sector, Elsa latched onto Jack's lips. Every other second, their make-out became more and more aggressive.

Jack picked her up, holding her legs, and anxiously attacked her neck. His kisses moved lower and lower to her collar bone and then down to her chest. Elsa tried to conceal her moans by biting her lower lip.

Upon entering the room, he lowered her down to the floor. Feeling every soft curve of her body as he released her. She could feel herself grow hot and excited again. Her hands slip under his jacket, feeling his tight, muscular build. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh of pleasure. The way her soft cold hands slowly stroked his abdomen felt like magic.

Elsa then grabbed the bottom of the jacket and slowly pulled it up off of him, admiring every second him. She took it and dropped it to the ground.

Jack pulled his head closer and started kissing her rosy red lips again. He carried his hands over around her and started undoing her dress. This time trying to careful and not completely rip it up and destroy it.

She let out another moan in his mouth. Her eyes remained closed and her cheeks bright pink.

He pulled her corset off and let the rest fall to her waist. He pulled away from her mouth and kissed her lower. Down to cheek, then to her jawline, and to her neck again. She let out a louder moan and closed her eyes tighter. He continued down to her chest and to the start of her breast. They were so perfect and beautiful. She held her hands around his back and turned them into small fists. Her breath began to quicken.

He gently held her braid and moved it down to her back. Then, he grabbed her waist and forcefully pulled her body against his. Elsa let out a quick high pitched gasp at the feel of his hard body pressing up on her soft breasts. It made her feel so warm and comfortable, he was too irresistible. She motioned her hands down to his waist, unbuttoning his pants. He opened his mouth with pleasure and glanced at the door.

Jack pulled his arm out and erupted an ice blast. He created an ice barricade on the door. Neither of them noticed, but Jack didn't even have his staff in his hand and yet he was using his powers.

He look straight into her magnificent big blue eyes. "You're beautiful." He could tell she was nervous. Even though they had done this type of thing before, every touch felt like it was something new.

"Follow my lead." His voice was just as soft and sensitive as when they danced. He led her to the bed.

Jack took a seat on her bed and pulled her to sit on top of him. **(A/N:** _If you're having a hard time visualizing this, look at the story cover image_.**)**

She got on her knees and sat on top of his lap. She placed her arms on his shoulders and slowly motioned her body forward and backward. Her moans grew louder and higher as she felt the hard bulge in his pants rub her against her.

Jack was going insane. He wanted her **soo** bad. Her warm perfect breasts pressing onto his chest. Her body constantly grinding his manhood and her soft moans and breath was like torture to him. He started panting really fast and losing his breath.

Elsa opened her ocean eyes and looked to his. They were shut tight and he was breathing hard with anticipation. She smiled at how bad he wanted this, so she decided to toy with him a little more by kissing his chin and neck with her moist lips.

He let out a long, deep groan. "E-Elsaaa."

Finally done teasing him, she removed her arms from around him and placed her hands in between them. She tugged on his pants a little and gently pulled out his manhood. It was big and hard, and warm. Just by her soft touch made Jack let out a loud whimper. He couldn't hold back any longer.

Elsa saw the look of desperation in his face. She looked at him with sad, yet heartwarming eyes. His eyes remained closed and an eager expression on his face. Elsa sat herself higher and positioned herself. Both her and Jack let out a small yelp at the sense of his tip touching her entrance.

Elsa cried his name as she slowly lowered her body. His erection slowly entered inside her, making them both shiver and grunt in pleasure. She finally sat down all the way and he was fully inside of her. Her arms made their way back around his neck, waiting for him to start moving.

She loudly moaned his name again as he started thrusting in and out. He took his right hand and held one of her breasts, earning even more moans. Then he slid it lower and lower down her body. His hand made it's way to her rear end. He pushed the parts of her dress that covered it out of the way and then grabbed her sexy ass. Firmly grasping it, he slowly pushed her forward and backward while he continued thrusting.

Elsa began panting faster and moaning and gasping louder after each slow thrust. She tightly shut her eyes as Jack continued to kiss her more. His stylish brown hair brushed her face. She continued to cry his name and harshly breath.

Jack pushed her waist forward into his as he moved a little faster. Her constant hard breathing pushed her chest closer to his. Elsa's thighs seemed to tighten a bit around his waist. This was the only time both he and Elsa could ever feel extremely hot. As if they didn't have their gifts of ice.

Elsa leaned in and kissed his sweet lips once more then rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed again and she continued to moan as Jack held her tighter and thrust faster. Then deeper. Then harder...

It was too much, too good. Her face tightened and her hands turned into small fists. She pulled back one of her hands and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Her moans converted into small yelps and cries as their bodies intensely motioned together. Jack could feel that she was close.

"Elsa!" He grunted. The way she tightened up inside was unbearably good.

She could feel his large shaft throbbing inside of her as he slowly pulled out and then forcefully pushed in.

"Please come." He barely heard her beg from the corner of his ear.

Jack snuggled his head into her neck and forcefully thrust into her with more aggression. She tightly wrapped her arms around his broad torso and shut her eyes. She breathed out so hard as if she was experiencing a heart attack of love.

"Jack I-" She cried in a high pitched voice. Her eyes opened and grew wide and her mouth flew open as she felt herself reach her limit. Jack picked up his head and pushed his lips onto her again. In a few more rough thrusts, he let himself explode inside of her. She gorgeous eyes opened wider than ever as she joined Jack and let herself go. Then they closed tensely shut closed. She shivered and let go of a small cry in his mouth, but then kept herself quiet as he filled her.

Jack held her behind tightly with both hands and pushed her waist into his. He couldn't help but let out a deep long moan at the insanely good feeling.

Elsa collapsed her head on his shoulder, still heavily panting. Jack rested his chin on her shoulder and stroked her braid.

"So... Do you like this or dancing better?" He panted with a sly smirk.

"As long as you're the one I'm with, it doesn't matter Jack." She spoke with her lovely voice into his ear. To him, her voice, her sound, was the most pleasant sound in the whole world.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**So yeah, I thought I was a little overdue with a new smut chapter. Hope you liked it! ****Thanks for reading, please review. ****  
**


	8. Into the Darkness

**The Queen's Room**

It was the middle of the night. The moon was out, shining brightly and beautifully. Elsa slept in her bedroom, peaceful and comfortable. She rested on the side of her body while Jack slept behind her. All she wore was a very long top that was white as snow. Her slightly loose braid fell down to her neck while she dreamed with a smile on her face. She could feel Jack's slow breath brushing on her neck as he laid behind her.

He had his arms wrapped around her chest, gently resting them on her breasts. His body hugged hers and kept it close, so close she could feel his frosty warm heart calmly pump on her back. The feel of her chest breathing in and out was relaxing.

While he embraced her as they slumbered, he experienced lovely dreams of waking up and finding his beautiful Elsa looking right at him with her big blue eyes as he opened his. Her sweet lips gently pressing on his and her melting voice calling him. _"Good morning Jack."_

Elsa too, was having the most pleasant dreams. Thoughts of Jack and her holding each others hands and dancing together. Then, resting her head on his shoulder as they watch her sister Anna, say her vows and marry the love of her life.

Then, dreams of her and Jack eventually saying their vows and marrying rolled in. She imagined him looking straight at her and using his perfect smile. The dream felt so real it was almost as if she could actually hear his deep calm voice saying the words, _"I Do."_

She nudged her head a little in sleep as Jack continued his tickle her ear with his breath.

His facial expression suddenly turned into a more frustrated look. His delightful dreams of Elsa changed tones into a more dark dream about the Guardians.

**~~~~~~~~~_Nightmare_~~~~~~~~~**

He let out a small grunt as the dream became darker and darker. Thoughts of each one of them falling to the ground, crying in pain and begging for his help as they became devoured by black sand.

First Bunny, trying to be as brave as possible. Then Tooth, tears running down her cheeks and her body laid there, broken. Next North, with no jolly old joy in his eyes anymore. Just fear and despair. And Lastly Sandy. He stood all alone, still with confidence and anger in his face. Desperately trying to push the blackness away with his gold sand. Soon after, he too fell to the ground.

Jack's eyes tightened even more and he gripped and squeezed Elsa's body harder.

Soon the whole setting turned empty and black. He could still hear the screams and cries from the Guardians. His breathing grew into hard panting of fear.

Jack then found himself wandering the darkness, wishing for it to end and wake up. But, he couldn't.

Then, a gigantic cloud of black sand appeared a couple feet away from him. From it, emerged Pitch Black with that ruthless evil smirk on his face.

In the nightmare, Jack's eyes widened in fear and he grew stiff. Staring at the evil presence in front of him. He quickly backed away but her seemed to not get further at all. In fact, he was forced even closer.

Pitched looked at him with hateful eyes. He started speaking to him. _"Jack Frost..."_

Jack suddenly grew angry. His hands turned into fist. He glared his eyes at him with hate.

Pitch smirked. _"Well you're looking a bit... Mortal."_ He laughed. Jack hated his laugh, it was a sound of pain and death bringing.

_"You let them down Jack. Look at what you've DONE!"_ He loudly growled at him.

Pitch pulled out his hand and blew out a pile black sand. The sand then morphed into the bodies of Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunny. Their dark lifeless bodies piled up on top each other and small bits of sand dripped out of their wide open mouths and eyes.

Jack's face became full of fear and shock as he fell to his knees.

_"NO! No-No-No-NOOO!"_ He constantly screamed out loud. Tears formed around his eyes. What had he done? He let them die.

He some how regained a fraction of his bravery and confidence. He flexed his muscles and look at Pitch with more hate and anger than ever. Pitch seemed to be amused and just enjoy torturing him.

_"No What?" _He viciously asked, sounding very amused.

Jack swallowed hard and stared right at his devil yellow eyes. _"This is NOT real. Just a nightmare. One of your pathetic tricks!" _He courageously insulted.

_"Just because I'm showing this to you in your dreams, doesn't mean I haven't already done it."_ He spoke while pulling his hand out again and turning it into a fist. The lifeless Guardian corpse reformed into black dust.

Jack gulped his throat and forced himself not to believe his last comment. He continued to sit on his knees and remain silent. Watching him smile in disgust.

The Boogeyman noticed his resilience but had deeper, darker plans up his sleeve.

_"Well then, how about his?" _He raised his hand once again and started to form another figure. His eyes watched Jack's carefully, waiting for his reaction.

He studied the sand as it slowly started to form. It looked very familiar. The very second it finished his eyes opened with intense fear and worry. Out of the black came Elsa. She looked as flawless as ever, yet scared and unaware of what was going on.

Jack immediately picked himself up and started to run towards her. Before he could take another step, black spikes emerged from the floor and grabbed his legs, then up to his torso, preventing him from moving closer. He tried to pull away and fight his way out of its grasp but he couldn't. The claws began to drag him lower, sinking into the ground. He struggled as much as he could while watching Elsa's face cry and call his name.

_"ELSA!" _He screamed towards her at the top of his lungs.

He stopped sinking into the ground when it got as low to his shoulders. All he could move was from the neck up. Jack continued to call her name.

_"Relax Jack..." _Pitch roughly spoke, raising his voice. He took more of his sand and tightly grabbed Elsa, squeezing her. This angered him even more but he couldn't do anything but beg him to let her go.

_"She's beautiful isn't she? Perfection."_ He made a disgusting face and licked his lips, squeezing her tighter and combed her blonde hair.

Jack became raged as images of Pitch "touching" and "harassing" her flashed in his mind.

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"_ He rage fully yelled at him, still struggling to break free of his trap and save her from the monster that held her.

Pitch came closer and brought her with him. He bent over and looked Jack face two face. He mockingly patted his cheek then smirked and turned around, dropping her in from of him.

She picked up her head. It pained him so much to see her cry like this. He couldn't bare it.

_"Jack."_ She cried, crawling closer to him. He absolutely hated how he couldn't move and help her. Save her from this horror.

Then, Pitch suddenly appeared from behind her and grabbed her neck. She whimpered and begged as he strangled her, choking her.

Jack watching them with horror all over his face. Pitch was going to far. He couldn't even do anything to save her. She remained starring at him with her big blue eyes full of tears and signaled_ "Help."_ to him. He continued to scream and try to pull himself out. It felt like his bones were breaking from pulling so hard but it didn't matter. He had to save her.

_"PITCH! **STOP IT NOW**!"_ He desperately screamed and begged with waterfalls coming from his eyes.

Pitch yellow eyes and sharp teeth opened wide as her tightened his hold on her._ "WHAT WILL YOU DO JACK?!"_ He laughed with terror in his hard voice. He could see her life fading. Her neck beginning to bleed. He was running out of time. He tried to use his powers but he couldn't. Pitch was in control here, this was his dark universe.

Jack screamed as loud as possible and drew every ounce of strength he could. He managed to break free from the darkness that latched onto him and punched Pitch right in his sinister, ugly face. He dropped Elsa to the floor and disappeared into dust.

Jack's whole body felt like it was broken, it burned like hell and he couldn't move. He laid on the ground, face flat. He ignored all the pain and only focused on Elsa.

From the corner of his eye, he could see her move and frantically try to catch her breath. He let out a long exhale of relief and closed his eyes. As he faded he could hear her call his name.

_"Jack? Please Jack? Jack!"_ Her voice sounded scared and worried and he could feel her holding his body.

**~~~~~~~~~_Nightmare End_~~~~~~~~~**

"Jack? Please Jack? Jack!" He opened his eyes and found Elsa holding his cheeks with her hands and her eyes staring right as his. She looked so scared and worried. He widely opened his eyes and found himself back in bed with her. He was tightly holding her waist and shaking. He couldn't feel any of the physical pain from a couple seconds ago. Besides his sore eyes and tears all over his face.

"Elsa!" He exclaimed and pulled her into a tight hug.

She could feel his body shake and cry as he held her. She didn't have to ask what happened. For the past couple of minutes, she heard him crying her name and screaming for help as he slept.

She ran her hand through his hair on the back of his head. "It's okay Jack, it was only a bad dream. It's fine." Just by her touch, Jack started feeling a lot better.

Jack pulled back and ran his hand on her soft neck. He let out a sigh of relief after realizing it was indeed a nightmare and she wasn't hurt. She still saw worry in his eyes so she kissed him and pushed his chest back down to the bed.

He eased his tense body and laid back down. Elsa rested her head on top of his chest, she could hear his heart beat calm down and breath normal again. She wanted to ask what happened but decided it was best to not remind him of whatever it was. Though, she knew it involved her and someone named Pitch.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered.

She smiled and kissed his chin. "You too Jack. I love you."

He placed a hand on her hip. "I love you too. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He vowed.

She gently rubbed his chest and smiled. Then returned her head on his chest and they both returned to their sleep. This time, no presence of evil was detected.

_"Oh Jack, stop making promises you can't keep..."_ The air echoed.


	9. Demon's Prey

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the mixture of romance and suspense I've added. Thanks for 70 Follows! I never expected to get that many.  
**

* * *

**Next Afternoon**

Immediately after opening his eyes, Jack saw the most beautiful thing in the world to ever exist... Elsa. His rested eyes happily looked forward to see her big ocean blue orbs just a few inches away staring into his. They were full of love and passion and she looked even more adorable when she flapped her eye lashes.

She curved her moist, rosy red lips into a small smile. He smiled back and took one of her cool, soft hands. Elsa was already dressed and ready for another day of being Queen while he sloppily laid in bed with messy hair. Though she found it really cute on him.

"Good afternoon Jack." She giggled and kissed his cold cheek. Jack brightly showed his perfect smile and teeth. This was exactly what he had imagined waking up to from the night before.

"Afternoon?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

She blinked her eyes with joy. "Mhm. You slept throughout the whole morning." She gently spoke as she leaned back a bit.

"Wow. Why didn't you wake me?" He playfully asked and held her wrist.

"You looked to cute and peaceful. I didn't wanna disrupt that." Elsa happily replied.

She took her hand back and tickled his chin. "Did you sleep well?" The Queen gently asked. She didn't want to remind him about whatever had scared him so much last night, but she needed to make sure he was alright.

Jack nodded his head. He knew she was worried about him and was trying to help. Jack picked himself from the bed and stood up. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled he in for another romantic make-out.

Elsa ran her fingers through his perfectly sloppy bed-head and let out a very small moan of pleasure in his mouth.

They both pulled away and lightly blushed.

"Everything is perfect as long as you're with me." He passionately told her. He didn't want to tell her about Pitch because he knew she would worry for him.

Jack lowered his head and softly kissed her shoulder. Then, gently pulled up her hanging shoulder strap and smiled. She tilted her head and brushed his bare chest with her sensitive palms.

"Jack, I have to go and attend to something." She sighed. It was hard for her to concentrate while Jack stood so close to her with his perfectly defined build.

He picked up both of her hands and brought them up to their chests, softly squeezing them, not really wanting her to leave.

"Well if you must attend your duties as Queen, I'll be waiting for you when you get back." He seductively whispered.

Elsa giggled and gave him another kiss with her delicious lips and held onto his hard body.

She pulled away and gave him a gorgeous smile as she backed away. He smiled back and mouthed _"I'll miss you." _to her. Elsa waved her fingers at him as she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

After Elsa left, He cleaned himself up and got dressed.

Jack took a seat on the bed and grew a frustrated look on his face. He ran his hand through his hair and began panicking to himself. The nightmare from last night remained fresh in his mind as if it happened for real. He knew what had happened to him. Who was causing this pain.

_"Pitch was here."_ He closed his eyes and wished it wasn't true, but he knew that was not possible. He could remember the dream as if it happened for real, only a minute ago. Every agonizing cry from the Guardians remained invaded into his mind. The sight of their defeat sewed into his memories and thoughts.

_"Please be alright guys."_ He pleaded into the air while closing his eyes.

After another second of revisiting that awful sight, his mouth and eyes dropped open. He got off the bed and started pacing back and forth anger pulling on his hair.

"Elsa!" He deeply and worrying called.

"Pitch! He knows about her! He knows what she means to me!" He raised his voice and panicked some more.

Jack realized what the dream was about. It was a warning, a threat. He knew that Elsa was the most important thing to him and he would even sink as low as using her to get to him.

"No! I won't let him!" He growled. He wasn't prepared to let the nightmare become a reality.

Jack clenched his hands into fist and looked around the room for his staff. It wasn't there. It wasn't anywhere.

He decided he didn't have time to look for it. _"That monster could be out there now!"_ Instead, he quickly stormed out the room, in search of Elsa and where she had gone.

As he wandered throughout the whole castle, he constantly called out her name. No response or sight of her. He asked the staff and guards of her location but none of them knew. Jack started to get a little worried but continued his search.

Jack rushed over to the banquet hall and found Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff sitting by a table laughing.

Anna saw him and waved him over. "Hey Jack. Come sit." She adorkably hollered.

"Uh maybe later. By any chance, have you guys seen Elsa?" He quickly asked, grasping his hands together in eagerness.

The two looked at each other then both replied at the same time, "Nope, sorry."

"Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quadr-"

"Um okay. Thanks." He interrupted and them left the hall.

Jack decided to instead look outside the castle and out in the kingdom for his love, Elsa. Right when he stepped through the gates, he ran into Kristoff. He was awkwardly standing there, looking a a bit pale and cold. Which wasn't normal for him at all.

"Oh hey Kristoff, weren't you just with Anna back there?" He commented a little confused.

Kristoff continued to blankly stare at his face with no emotion in his expression at all.

"Uhh never mind, Have you seen Elsa?" Jack asked, ignoring the fact that it was like he was at two places at one. All of his attention and concerns were focused on Elsa so he had no time to be wondering.

"Jack Frost. Queen Elsa is waiting for you behind the castle, near the gardens." He stiffly replied, scolding at him. His voice was raspy and echoed like his body was an empty cave. He tried to pull a fake smile but it only made him look even creepier.

"Uhh thanks." Jack spoke, trying to avoid eye contact and walked around him.

As Jack walked away, going to where Elsa was, he quickly looked back to Kristoff. He wasn't there, almost as if he had vanished instantly.

Jack again, decided to ignore his instincts and suspicion. His only focus was on making sure Elsa was safe.

He went around to the back of the castle and found her near the garden. She rested under a beautiful tree and held her hands together as she watched him come closer.

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hey where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Doesn't matter." She replied. Her voice sounded a little upset and cold. Her head turned away and then looked down. He called her name but she wouldn't even look at him. He wanted to see her beautiful eyes but she wouldn't let him.

"Are you okay Elsa? You seem upset." He asked a little worried. His hand tried to hold her cheek but she moved away.

"I have a surprise for you Jack." She changed the subject and looked up smirking.

Something was a little off. Her eyes didn't glow blue and sparkle, her smile wasn't as sweet as it used to be, and her skin way even more pale but also darker.

He didn't want to question her or upset her so he just smiled back and replied, "Oh you do?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Close you eyes."

Jack did as she commanded and shut his eyes. Before he did, he took hold of both her hands and gently squeezed them. She had no reaction and didn't hold his in return. His eyebrows curved as he felt her touch. Why was she acting so different?

Her hands were not were not her usually cold, but warming touch. And her skin wasn't clear silky soft as they always were.

He called her name and loosened his eye lids.

"Don't open your eyes!" She raised her voice to him and harshly squeezed his wrists.

After that, Jack definitely knew something wasn't right. He ignored her orders and slightly opened his eyes, trying to get a sneak peak of what she was doing.

After one glance, his eyes grew wide and his breath immediately left him.

The person or thing that stood in front of him was not Elsa. Her eyes were pure black and she had an evil smile on her face. Her skin became darker and her beautiful, braided blonde hair and light blue dress turned black.

Before Jack could react, out of no where, he felt a excruciating pain strike the back of his head and fell to the ground, completely knocked out.

**Meanwhile...**

"Anna have you seen Jack?" Elsa asked her sister politely.

"Oh yeah be came here a couple minutes ago looking for you." The strawberry auburn girl happily replied to the Queen.

Elsa turned her head and looked around the room, checking if he was there.

"Do you know where he went?" She continued.

"Uh I think he went outside. I'm not 100% sure, I'm not a doctor." She exclaimed but then seemed a little embarrassed by how dumb she sounded.

Elsa giggled and thanked her. She stepped outside and continued looking for Jack.


	10. Frozen Heart

**Arendelle Continued...**

"Wake up Jack..."

Jack groaned and slightly opened his eyes. His head ached and vision blurred. He squinted his eyes, trying to focus them on who stood above him as he rested on the hard ground. He pulled his hand to the back of his head but immediately flinched and pulled away at the painful sting he felt when he touched it.

He could feel blood on his hand from his head. Jack was too stunned and weak to react or panic. Instead, he closed his eyes again and to ignore the pain. He could still hear the voice calling out to him. Demanding he pick himself up.

"Fine. Maybe this will trigger you." The voice deeply growled and placed it's foot on his chest.

Jack opened his eyes and let out a high pitched cry as he felt someone brutally stomp on his chest. He clutched his fists and arched his back. The inside of his chest burned, as if something had broken.

"Oh Good, you're awake." The figure removed his foot from his chest and looked down at the incapacitated Jack Frost, lying on the cold hard ground in deep pain. His cries of agony were like music to his ears.

Jack looked straight up and the figure. His vision still blurred and his head still spun around, but he knew who it was. Pitch Black once again.

Pitch remained staring at him, defenseless on the ground. He had always dreamed of this sight. Watching his own enemy fade at his mercy.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this Jack." He roared.

Jack tried to use whatever strength he could draw from his weak and broken body. He managed to flip himself over onto his stomach and tried to use his arms to crawl away. Doing his hurt even more, but what choice did he have?

The Boogeyman was only even more amused to see him pathetically try to escape. He took his foot again and stomped on Jack's hand as he reached out again, trying to pull his body away.

He let out another painful shriek as Pitch crushed his left hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" He howled and kicked him in the ribs, pushing him back on his back. A small puddle began to form under Jack's head.

He tried his best to keep quiet. He didn't want to give that monster the joy of seeing him in so much pain and misery. He bit his lip and flexed his body.

His mouth tried to form words, but he couldn't. He remained on the ground, panting and trembling.

Pitch got lower and grabbed a fistful of his brown hair and picked up his head. A smirk crept across his face and he forcefully threw his scalp back on the ground. Jack let out another small cry at his action.

Jack managed to breath out a few words. "Where's... Elsa...?" He glared at him.

"Oh I don't know... But don't worry Jack, she'll get her's after him done here with you." He threatened and looked at him with his evil yellow eyes. His scowl was like blades piercing you skin. Unavoidable.

Jack face grew angry and serious. No sign of pain, just hatred towards his enemy.

"Don't you DARE go after her!" He yelled. His right hand turned back into a fist while his other hand bleed and shook from being crushed under his boot.

Pitch laughed a little and then punched Jack's shoulder playfully, yet also intending to cause more bruises and begs. Jack just flinched his body for a second and concealed his yelps and tears.

Pitched picked himself back up and spoke. "I don't need to come after her. She'll come to you." He smirked and kicked his knee. He grew unsatisfied with Jack's resistance and silence.

"Call OUT to HER!" He commanded and kicked him again. His goal was to get him to lure Elsa to them with his cries of pain.

"NO!" He loudly refused and pulled out his good arm and attempted to blast sharp icicles at Pitch's body. Unfortunately, Pitch was able to deflect the ice with his black sand shielding himself.

He looked at him in confusion for a second and then said, "I thought you were Mortal now?"

Jack, still trying to keep himself conscious even after losing so much blood to the ground replied, " A-A Gift from The Man on the Moon." He stuttered and smirked, getting ready to attack again.

"We'll see about that." Before he could do anything, Pitch formed some more black sand and attacked his hand with it. He could feel his hand burn and lose power and it's coldness.

Jack closed his eyes again and passed out, but re-woke seconds later at the alerting feel of Pitch gripping his throat.

"I said call out to her NOW!" He tightened his hold onto Jack's throat, preventing him from breathing. Jack struggled and tired to push his hand away but again, his body was too damaged and weak to do anything. He could barely even breath correctly, aware that he might have gotten a damaged lung from so many forceful kicks.

Pitch released his neck and continued threatening him.

"Just you wait Jack. Can't you picture it now? Her last words calling your name and begging for your help while you just lie there and watch. Not able to do a single thing. Her body on the floor, waiting for you. Her beautiful eyes full of tears looking over to you. And you won't be able to do anything to save her."

Jack continued to tremble in fear. Not from the beating he was receiving from Pitch, but fear from what his plans were for Elsa. And sadly, he was right. How could he protect her like this? His body sore and bruised, bleeding, dying...

"You- you won't get away with... this" He struggled with his last confident breath.

"That's exactly what you Guardian friends said. In fact, they specifically said that YOU would be the one to stop me. But look at you now. Crying on the ground at my mercy. How pathetic..."

At that reply, Jack's last string of hope left his eyes.

Pitch continued to torture him with no mercy. He tried his best to conceal and don't feel but he couldn't hold it back anymore. Every brutal attack came in faster, harder, more painful. It was only a matter of time till he was almost completely broken.

Jack knew the only reason he was still alive was because Pitch wanted to cause him not only physical pain, but also emotional pain by destroying what was most precious to him. This time not just in a nightmare, but for real in front of his very eyes.

"Oh don't die on me just yet. We're only getting started!" Pitch scolded.

He finally stopped beating Jack and took a few steps back. Another cloud of sand grew from the floor. He stuck his arm in it and pulled out something.

Jack knew what It was but he didn't even bother to react. It was his staff. The very same staff that he once wielded and even rivaled with Pitch's power.

Pitch let out a nasty grin across his dark pale face and held it's middle with both hands. Jack held his breath and prepared himself, already knowing what his intentions with his staff were.

**-Meanwhile-**

Elsa gracefully walk passed the gates. The Queen was respectfully greeted by her people as she proceeded into the heart of the kingdom. The sun shined brightly on her flawless pale skin and her bleach blonde hair glowed in the rays of the sky.

She took a seat on a nearly fountain and cupped her hands on her lap. She looked over and saw a happy couple laughing and holding hands. Her mind drifted and she started thinking of Jack and her. Elsa closed her eyes and lightly smiled at the thought of Jack sleeping with that adorable look on his face.

_"Jack..."_ She hummed to herself. Her body and heart craved his embrace and comfort.

Out of instinct she opened her eyes and turned her head, looking for Jack's delicious smile and melting eyes. Elsa blissfully laughed at herself and crossed her legs. More dreams of Jack peacefully swept in.

Suddenly, her day dreams were interrupted by a loud tortuous scream that came from around the castle. Elsa froze still for a moment. She got off her seat and looked over with wide eyes and confusion.

Another scream.

Elsa had heard that cry before. She had heard it from the night before, from Jack. The very same shriek he released from his nightmares. He was in pain, she knew she needed to be there to comfort him.

"Jack?!"

One of her guards came from behind her and touched her shoulder. "My Queen? Is everything alright?"

Elsa ignored the man behind her and rushed back to the castle. A trail of light snow and frost scattered behind her as she ran due to her panic. Her body continued to tense after another cry of pain entered and consumed her ears.

**-Meanwhile-**

Jack screamed as Pitch broke his wooden staff into two, then four. Pitch watched with satisfaction as the cold from the staff faded and eventually disappeared completely. He tightly squeezed the remaining pieces in his hands and dissolved them into black dust.

Jack remained panting on the ground, struggling to remain conscious. His body hurt and begged him to just roll over and just end the pain. _Just die..._ But his heart begged him to stay here, to keep fighting. This wasn't about him and freeing himself from this nightmare. This was about Elsa. He knew he had to listen to his heart. Every slow pulse reminded him that Pitch would go after her and hurt her. Because of him.

He tried to ignore the pain and only focus on stopping Pitch, but how could he? Every broken bone, every blood droplet, ever bruise and pain demanded to take his attention and nerve. Jack felt like he deserved it though, that this was all his fault. If it wasn't for his selfishness the fate of the guardians might have changed and Pitch would be gone again. Only a dark memory. If it wasn't for him, Elsa's life wouldn't be in danger. It was because of him that she was declared The Boogeyman's 6th target on his 'Torture and Terminate' list.

There was no point in praying that she wouldn't come. He knew she would. That was the moment he wished she didn't love him, so she'd stay away and be safe. But there was no point in that either. Even if she didn't come, Pitch would find her and inflict the same damage.

She didn't deserve this pain. Not after she had already been through so much before. Her isolated childhood, alone and cold. The sorrow of her parents death. The fear of herself and causing harm to others. Elsa deserved a happy life, and they both finally achieved a taste of it. That is, until the monster that stood above him emerged.

His self thoughts and regret were interrupted when he heard a voice. Her voice. _"No."_

"Jack?" He looked over and saw Elsa standing a couple feet away from them. She looked so confused and innocent.

_"No Elsa. Why did you come? I'm sorry."_

Pitch took notice of her presence and grinned. "Look who's here Jack. The beautiful snow queen herself. Hello my dear." She looked over at Pitch and grew uncomfortable. He was pure darkness with only a hint if impaling yellow from his eyes.

"Who are you-" She paused and trembled at the sight of Jack on the ground.

He looked so broken and miserable. A horrified expression crept upon her face. There was so much blood and he looked exhausted. The side of his head was badly bruised and his chest shook with fear and pain.

Elsa cried out his name and took a step closer. Jack looked over to her with his eyes full of tears.

"Go." He mouthed the word as more tears flooded his eyes. Cold icy droplets fell down her pale cheeks. She shook her head no and looked back to Pitch Black.

He widened his eyes at her and formed a blade out of his black sand. He backed closer to Jack and rested the tip on his neck. Jack let out a small yelp but focused his eyes on hers.

"I'm so sorry my Queen, but Jack is otherwise incapacitated at the moment..." He smirked and pushed it closer towards his skin.

"Get AWAY from him!" She demanded, trying her best to keep herself from crying.

Pitch ignored her demands and roughly planted his foot on Jack's wrist. Elsa grew even more scared as she watched him whine and cry in pain. She couldn't bare to watch this anymore. Elsa pulled out her arms, threatening to use her powers of ice against him.

Pitch chuckled and pulled his weapon away from Jack's throat.

"Now leave!" She scolded, still at her attack stance. Jack knew he was toying with her. He still had that evil, devious look in his eye.

"Yeah... How about, NO!" He laughed and instantly made his attack. Before either one of them could react, Pitch stuck his blade into Jack's shoulder. He let out a loud painful groan, and later a scream. Black sand flowed out of his wound along with thick streams of blood.

Elsa's breath completely escaped her. Her widened and filled with tears as her hands and legs trembled and torso rapidly panted. Her heart sank and broke. Throughout the insanely excruciating torture, Jack managed to remain conscious, barely.

"Elsa." He muttered as he reached his hand out to her. His eyes looked into hers with hope still in them, trying to comfort her. _Everything's __gonna be alright. _Then, he closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"Did I kill him? Oops. Didn't wanna finish him that quickly." Pitch joked while kicking Jack's side, checking if he was alive.

Elsa's body grew tense and her face turned angry. She pushed her arms forward and summoned her powers. Sharp icicles grew from the ground below her feet and rapidly extended towards the Boogeyman.

Pitch attempted to shield himself with his black dust but struggled. Her intense emotions only seemed to increase her power. A small blizzard formed and spiraled around the snow queen while frozen tears fell to the ground.

Elsa's cold took devoured and overpowered his darkness. Her icicles managed to break through and hit him. He tried to dodge but fell on one knee and growled. Pitch clenched his teeth and angled his eyebrows in frustration and anger. He turned around and revealed a deep, thick cut that started from his cheek, across his eye, and the top of his forehead. His blood and the flesh inside was also pure black.

"You're going to regret that." He intimidated. A large pile of his dust formed below his feet and circled him. His body dissolved into the sand and he disappeared.

The sky around them darkened and thundered. The air surrounding them thinned and forcefully blew.

Elsa released the blizzard around her and ran towards Jack. She fell to her knees and the held his cheeks with her soft, smooth palms.

"J-Jack? Jack please." She whimpered with deep sorrow. His body remained motionless. Heavy tears lined down her cheeks as she rested her hand his chest.

She let out a quick exhale of relief of when she felt his heart pulse and his chest struggle to breath.

He opened his eyes. "Elsa?" Jack softly called and made an effort to pick himself up.

"I'm here Jack. Don't move, you're gonna be alright." She gave him a hopeful smile and wiped his tears. He smiled back at her but then froze silent at the evil laugh that echoed around them in the dark.

Pitch emerged from the ground behind Elsa. "Behind you..."

Before She could get up and fully turn around he ruthlessly struck her from behind. A small shriek left her voice as she fell over. Her body fell on it's side and collapsed right next to Jack. Elsa laid on gasping in pain and tightly closing her eyes, waiting for his finish.

"Jack!" She cried his name, barely conscious.

He looked over at Jack who was watching with fear and even more anger in his eyes. "What did I say Jack?" He grinned. "Nothing to do to save her. You're pathetic." He cruelly reminded.

Jack screamed as he desperately struggled to stand on his feet. He only could manage to get up on one knee. His insides ripped and scorched inside. His right arm dripped with blood as it dangled and his other gripped his ribs. He was absolutely exhausted. Totally broken. Completely defeated.

Black sand surfaced around Elsa and tightly securing her arms and waist down, pinning her back to the ground. More sand coursed from the veins in Pitch's arm and made their way to the palm of his hand. As he held it open, a sharp long blade formed and solidified at the force of his grip.

"Now I'm going to kill you, through her." He threatened with superiority. The tip of his blade inches from her chest.

"You know Jack, I could have done this a while back, but it only seemed appropriate if you were here to witness." He referred to the night he visited Elsa in her slumber.

"NO!" Jack screamed and stumbled forward. He could hardly move. He eyes glanced at Elsa, her body trembled and her eyes met his. Just as Pitch predicted; they were full of tears and they begged his for help while he just watched.

Before he could crawl any closer, Jack's face was met with a powerful kick. He pulled himself back on his knees. The Boogeyman grew irritated at his persistence and hovered closer to him.

"You don't know when to QUIT!" He yelled as he powerfully kicked at his chest. Jack fell over and yelped in more pain. He looked back over at Elsa pinned down. Her eyes were half open and her breathing decelerated. She mouthed his name as her lips shuddered.

"Be a good little mortal SHIT and wait you turn." He turned his attention back to Elsa. "I'm so sorry your highness, where were we? OH!."

She desperately blew a small snow blast at his chest, but there seemed to be no affect besides making him lose his breath for a second.

Pitch evilly chuckled at her pitiful defense and kicked the left of her face. "Ouch, chilly..." He smirked, with a sarcastic tone.

Jack dropped his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't move any longer. He couldn't fight his sufferings anymore. _"I'm sorry."_

His heart jolted when he heard her screamed and cried.

Jack lightly opened his eye. His vision blurred and his brain spun. "No, Please!"

Another scream of pain.

"Elsa!" He silently breathed. He called again a little louder. He clenched his broken fists and made another attempt to pull himself up.

She screamed again.

All he could hear was her cries and Pitch's sinister laugh. The sound of her cries and pain was worse than any beating he could give.

**~Flashback~**

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" A younger Elsa cried, stepping back into a corner. Ice jaggedly cut through the walls and floors.

Jack reached his hand out to her, trying to comfort her. "Hey It's okay. Don't cry Elsa, you'll-"

"No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't wanna hurt you Jack." She interrupted and begged with tears in her eyes as he took another step closer. She held her gloved hands up to her chest, trying to keep as much distance as possible.

The way she looked so frightened, so scared, broke his heart. All he wanted was for her to be happy. When she cried, he cried inside.

His eyes met hers, "You could never hurt me. I know you wouldn't." He smiled and came closer.

Elsa let down her restrains and allowed him to touch her. Jack wiped her tears and pulled her into a comforting hug. She cried more into his chest and gripped his jacket.

"I'll always be here for you Elsa. To wipe the tears and remove the pain. I promise."

The next day he was gone.

**~Flashback End~**

_"I promised." _Jack reminded himself. "And I lied." He let a cold tear drop fall to the ground as Elsa grew silent. The only thing he could hear now was the sound of his blood dripping to the floor beneath him and the pulse of his heart almost coming to a complete stop.

He struggled, but finally managed to get on his feet. The pain decreased as he felt himself fade away. Pitch turned around and growled, feeling tired of his refusal to die and opposition.

"I say it's about time you die Jack." He pointed his blade towards Jack. They stood only a few feet from each other, both vengeful.

"Then I'm taking you with me." He threatened still trying to focus his vision and maintain balance.

Pitch walked hovered forward to him. He looked down at Jack and stared right into his sad, defeated eyes while Jack tried to focus on his demon yellow eyes.

"You think you can resist me, FEAR?." He shouted and quickly took a tough grip on Jack's neck, picking him up from where he stood. His feet dangled inches above the ground as the grip on his throat tightened after each second.

"I am death and chaos!" He continued as he choked the life out of Jack. "What are you to defy me? You're nothing but a fucking-" He paused and coughed out a cold groan of discomfort. His fingers dug into his own chest in pain.

Pitch dropped Jack on the floor and stumbled back with shock.

"W-What did you do to me?!" He screeched as he watched his fingers turn to cold ice. The color in his eyes faded and his black hair turned white as snow.

Jack watched as the rest of his body convert into ice, starting from his chest to the rest of his body. Pitch desperately tired cutting himself open and removing the cold.

"NO! I CAN'T-" He viciously screamed, but was silenced as the rest of his dark, slender body turned into cold ice. In between Jack and Elsa stood an ice statue of the boogeyman in a angered form. The sky brightened and the air relaxed itself.

Jack finally let his body fall down and relax. The corner of his lip curved into a smile at the sight of Elsa hurrying towards him.

"Jack." She whimpered as she fell on her legs, next to him and pulled his head onto her lap. Her heart sunk to see him so beaten and bruised. The stab wound on his shoulder dripped blood all the way down to his hand and the back of his head stained her dress.

She continued to softy cry his name and brush his cheeks to wake him up. "Please Jack. Don't leave me." More heavy tears fell from he blue eyes as she pulled him into a light embrace.

"That kinda hurts." He gently chuckled.

"Jack!" She joyfully cried and let a quick exhale of relief as released him from her chest.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." He joked again and lifted his head at her and smiled.

Elsa smiled back and pulled him back into her soft touch. "You're gonna be okay Jack." She sniffled in his hold. "I was so scared. I thought I was gonna lose you."

She pulled away and kissed his lips.

Jack slowly pulled his hand to her rosy cheeks and wiped her tears. "I'll never leave you. I'll always be here for you. To wipe the tears and remove the pain. I-"

"Promise." She finished his sentence, resting her hand on his heart and smiled at his.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**I know I'm not the best at writing these kinds of things. I'm probably just gonna stick to writing romance instead of this angst and suspense for future Fan Fiction. I know this chapter was really cliche and disgusting so I'd like your feedback.**  
**  
**


	11. I Need You

**Thanks for 100 Follows, WOW! This chapter might be a mixture of Jelsa and some Kristanna.****  
**

* * *

**11 Months Later...**

"Hold still Jack." The Queen of Arendelle merrily giggled as she adjusted Jack's vest and tie. "You have to look good for Anna's wedding."

"Don't I always look good?" He smirked with and eye brow lift. He wore a very formal, dark outfit. (Similar to what Hans wore.) Elsa admitted he was right by just smiling and nodding her head. "Just hold still, I'm almost done." She repeated.

While she continued tinkering with his suit and slick brown hair, making sure he was presentable, Jack watched her beautiful face. Her flawless skin and her mesmerizingly, gorgeous blue eyes only a few inches from him. His skin tingled at the cool sensation of her breath brushing on his neck as she looked down at his chest.

Jack placed his hands on her hips and gently stroked her waist. Elsa seemed to enjoy the feeling because she let out a long exhale of pleasure. He gently moved his hand to her rear and continued caressing her. She let out a gasp at his touch, but was silent enough for him not to notice it.

"Okay, there. You look hot in a suit." She teased as she made the final touches, making sure to get a quick feel of the muscular build he hid under the many thick layers of clothing.

Jack sighed in relief. "Finally." He breathed and pulled her body towards his.

She quickly gasped and accidentally released a high pitched moan at the sudden feeling of his hard body up against her soft body. He could feel her heart beat faster as her breasts rested on his chest. He purred and tightly pulled her waist in more.

Elsa blushed as he held her rear, stroking it. Her blush reddened even more when she felt his erection trying to go through her dress. Her legs grew weak from the touch of his manhood throbbing up against her and his hands massaging her end.

She knew what he was asking. Her body was now begging for the same but she resisted.

"Jack." She lightly moaned. "Not now." He nuzzled his face into her neck. She unconsciously let out another small moan.

"Why not? It'll be quick." He whined and groaned, still holding onto her, trying to seduce her.

She carried her hands to his chest and gently pushed against it. Jack lifted his head and looked into her eyes with a smile. Elsa looked back into his with a blush and smile. He loosened his hold on her and instead took old of her hands.

Elsa gave him a look and then tightened their hold. "Well one, I don't wanna have to fix your suit again. And two, the Wedding starts soon and I don't wanna rush."

Jack nodded but then gave another smirk. "We can do it with clothes on?" He jokingly asked in a final attempt. She looked at him and just rolled her eyes.

"Kidding." He chuckled and kissed her sweet, rosy lips. She kept her eyes closed during his passionate kiss. It always felt like magic. After they pulled away, she opened her eyes and stared at him with her sexy smirk and traced his jaw with her finger.

"Maybe if you behave, we can have some fun later..." Elsa seductively purred and kissed him again.

Jack blushed for a second and then grinned. He slowly released her hand and picked up a pair turquoise gloves from off a nearby counter. He took hold of one of her soft hands and gently slipped it into the glove. Elsa, stood there watching him. Her mind blushing and thinking he was too adorable as he helped her prepare. Jack then took her other hand and slipped on her glove.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Then I'll make sure to be on my best behavior." He spoke with a deep relaxing voice.

They both paused for a second, deeply looking into each others eyes and holding hands.

Once again, he got lost in her eyes. Those big, blue orbs staring right in front of him could turn his frosty heart warm and full of love. Everything about Elsa warmed his heart and make him melt. Truly irresistibly beautiful in every way.

Elsa pulled their hand hold up to their chests. "That means no snowball fights, no being "inappropriate, no-"

"Got it. Conceal don't feel." Jack interrupted and adorably laughed. Elsa took one of her hands over her mouth and giggled. Jack admired the way she laughed. It was so sweet, so innocent, so full of life. Yet it was also so fragile.

"I'm gonna go check on Anna. Hopefully she's not still sleeping and isn't a mess." She swiftly spoke as he released her hands from his hold.

Jack nodded his head with a smile and quickly kissed her cheek. He watched her gracefully walk away to the door. She had on a turquoise and black dress that was tight around her torso, along with a royal long purple cape, and her beautiful platinum blonde hair was up in her formal bun.

As soon as she exited the door and left the room, Jack reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. While it rested in his palm, he smiled at it and opened the case. He took a minute to admire the item inside as it brightly shinned at his face and rehearsed to himself.

_"My dearest Snow Queen..."_ He started.

_"Ugh that's stupid!"_ Jack screamed at himself and face-palmed.

* * *

Elsa made her way to her sister's room and knocked on the door.

"Anna, are you up yet? You have to get ready." She called from the other side of the door.

"Elsa? Oh yeah yeah yeah, I've been up for hours." Anna playfully shouted from inside. "Gimme a second." She giggled.

Elsa continued to stand in front of the door waiting for her sister for a few more minutes. After a couple more minutes the room grew silent and she became inpatient and tired. The Queen knocked on the door again.

"Who is it?" The auburn hair princess called from inside her room.

"Still me, Anna..." Elsa replied with a little sarcasm in her voice. "Open the door. You have to get ready for your wedding, which is today..."

Soon after that, the door swung open. There, in front of Elsa stood Anna with the biggest smile she had ever seen. Her hair was also in it's formal princess bun and she wore a beautiful white wedding gown.

Elsa smiled back at her with an eyebrow lift. "You're already ready?" She asked a little surprised. Anna was usually really loose-minded and lost track of things, but today was an exception.

"Of course. Like I would sleep in on my own wedding day!" She eagerly bounced while pulling her sister into her room.

"Oh Elsa, I haven't felt this excited since we first opened the gates for your coronation!" She squealed while bouncing up and down, holding her sister's hands.

Elsa's tears began to water up a little with joy. "Yeah. Seem's like only yesterday we were building snowmen and ice skating in the ballroom." She emotionally spoke. Anna finally growing up and getting married made her so happy for her.

Anna paused and stared at her with comforting eyes and a warming smile. They pulled each other into a tight hug. "Today's the day."

"You ready?" Elsa giggled after releasing her from their hug.

"I was born ready!" Anna enthusiastically replied. The Queen and the Princess both walked out the room together and made their way outside.

* * *

Outside where the wedding took place, hundreds of people gathered to see the Princess marry. The sun was warm and the sky was awake. Kristoff stood up in front, wearing a white vest with dark pants and black boots. The minister stood behind him wearing a long white robe and a traditional hat.

Kristoff glanced over to the rings to check if they were prepared, which were held by Sven and Olaf. He smiled at them and nodded. Then, he turned his head to where his friend Jack was sitting. Jack gave him a smiled and nodded his head.

His family, the trolls, were also there, shamelessly shouting his name and waving, trying to get his attention. "KRISTOFF HONEY! DID YOU WEAR CLEAN UNDERWEAR?"

He gave them a confused look and rolled his eyes. His facial expression wrote,_ "Really?"_

Everyone in the whole room grew silent and turned around as soon as the music started playing. Out came Anna, looking so happy and beautiful in her wedding dress. She paused for a second and observed the whole setting. _"Everything's perfect!"_

Since her father was unavailable, Anna was escorted down the carpet by her sister. She and Elsa locked arms and proceeded down to the end.

Kristoff carefully watched her walk down to him, trying to keep his heart from popping out of his chest. Olaf did his signature, adorable giggle and jumped up and down.

"You're marrying both of them!?" He ridiculously asked as they watched both watched the Queen and Princess slowly make their way up front. Kristoff just shook his head and motioned in to be quiet.

Elsa released Anna's arms and gave her a quick hug before joining Jack with the others. When she sat next to him he kissed her cheek and took hold of her hand.

Anna was so excited she softly squealed as she walked up the steps and stood in front of Kristoff. She mouthed "Hi." to him and wiggled her fingers.

He smiled and waved back. "You look _beautiful_."

"You look beautiful, beautifuller. I mean not fuller! But more beautiful! I mean you're not beautiful, well you are but you're not a girl!" She heavily blushed. "I mean, you look very handsome." She nervously corrected herself.

He looked into her big, happy, green eyes and smiled. Before he could say anything else, the minister began the vows. The happy couple stared at each other the whole time, lost in each other, as is the was nothing else around them.

Elsa sat next to Jack and watched the two with her head gently resting on his shoulder and a pleasant grin on her face.

Jack look at her eyes and placed his hand on her thigh and gently stroked it. She didn't give him a look or seemed to be bothered by it at all. She only hummed and continued watching the wedding.

"May we have the rings?" The minister spoke in a deep voice. Olaf, riding Sven, trotted to them and handed the rings to them. They returned to their post as Anna and Kristoff exchanged rings.

"Do you Kristoff, take Anna to be your wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do." He meaningfully replied, holding her hands and watching her heavy blush.

The minister continued. "And do you Anna, take Kristoff to be your wedded husband?"

"YES!" She squealed. "I mean I do, I do." She blushed.

Kristoff chucked at her goofiness, which was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The minister finished.

Kristoff looked at him for a second, then back to Anna. "Oh. May I? Me me? I mean, may we? Wait what?" He asked, really confused. From the the crowd he heard one of the trolls shout, "Just kiss her!"

"Anna looked at him with a big, bright smile, still holding his hands. "We may."

He pulled her into a his arms and passionately kissed her. Anna wrapped her hands on his neck and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes too and held her waist and back.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the couple. Olaf ran up to them and hugged their legs with his tree branch arms.

He released her from his hold and looked at her face. "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Kristoff." She giggled.

"I love the both of you! And warm hugs!" Olaf joined, in still squeezing their legs and laughing. Sven rushed over and licked the blonde groom's face.

Kristoff turned to him. "Oh can we have cake now? Pwease?" He spoke for the reindeer, using a slow, deep voice.

"Yeah Sven, now we have cake..." He spoke, using his regular voice. Anna snickered and pulled his arm for some fun.

* * *

The Princess's celebration lasted throughout the whole day. Everyone had a great time. There was dancing, singing, and chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate. Her and the Queen's favorite.

Soon, the moon was up and out, shinning down at the kingdom. The party finally settled down and was coming to an end. Jack and Elsa said their congrats and went back into the castle. Kristoff and Anna remained outside at the tables, laughing and feeding each other pieces of cake.

Elsa held onto Jack's muscular arm and held him close as they walked back to their quarters.

"Tired?" He comfortably asked as she continued holding him.

"No. Not really. Just feeling snuggly, that's all." She whispered.

"Okay." He smirked. "Well I'd say I was on my best behavior today. Don't you think?" Jack said, changing the subject.

She looked back at him and blushed. "Well aside from you constantly groping me, you did okay." Elsa giggled.

"And you loved it." He added. Elsa turned her head the other way trying to hide her red cheeks and smile, but was too adorably obvious.

"So do I get my reward?" He chuckled and stopped once they approached the door.

Elsa shyly nodded her head with a heavy blush.

Jack smiled and pulled her in for another make-out. He held the back of her head and waist into him.

Elsa softly moaned in his mouth and closed her eyes with pleasure. She slowly opened her eyes after she felt him pull away. Her eyes opened widely and her mouth slightly fell open when she looked down.

Jack was on one knee and holding a small box in his hands. He was looking up at her, staring straight into her eyes with a huge smile.

She lightly called his name in confusion. "Jack?"

He took a deep breath and spoke. "Elsa, I love you. I couldn't imagine life without you. I _need_ you." Jack opened the tiny box and held it up to her. Inside, was a beautiful ring, with an ice clear crystal on it. She stared at it's memorizing glow and covered her mouth with her hands. Small tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheek.

Jack's eyes also began to water as he stared into hers, trying to make out her reaction. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Every second I'm not with you, I feel alone and cold. Then when I look into you beautiful eyes, my heart jumps, and I actually feel warm somehow." He continued.

"I-I feel the same way Jack." She whispered, still holding her hands over her mouth.

His stomach grew weak with butterflies at the sound of her lovely voice. He was so excited but also nervous. He felt like his heart was gonna fly out his chest and his vocals would completely come to a halt.

Jack took another deep breath. "Elsa, will you marry me?" He finished. Elsa stood there, still in shock barely able to speak.

"I hope those are tears of joy?" He chuckled, holding his breath, waiting for her response.

Elsa finally removed her hands from her face, revealing a beautiful smile on her rosy lips. Jack smiled back and flipped his hair.

"Yes!" She squealed!

Jack brightly smiled at her and jumped up to his feet. He quickly took her waist and pulled her into another very passionate kiss. They pulled away and stood there, heavily breathing and hearts pounding.

He gently took her hand and slowly removed her glove. He held her palm for a few seconds, loving her soft touch. Elsa softly closed her eyes and purred with love.

Jack then took the ring out of it's case and slid it through her ring finger. He kissed her hand and smirked. "A perfect fit."

Elsa pulled him into a tight hug and nuzzled her head into his neck, still letting out small cries of joy. Jack's hands started to stray again. Touching every soft curve of her body from her breasts, down to her rear.

Her body tensed at his touch and his erection pushing against her dress again. He was sending her signals again. But this time, she had no reason to resist or hold back. She wanted him too.

"I think it's time for your reward, Jack." She seductively whispered into his ear.

The corners of his mouth curved into a smile and he pushed his lips onto hers again while moving her into the room. They entered the room, still not breaking their tight embrace and kiss.

Jack moved his hands up along her back, to her head and undid her hair bun. A beautiful, long French braid fell down to her back. Elsa slipped her tongue into his, and he did the same. Her moans of pleasure continued as he pushed her towards the wall.

They finally released each others lips for air. Elsa brushed away messy strands of hair from her face and removed her purple cape. He slowly removed her other gloves and let it fall to the floor.

He attacked her neck and soon was up to her lips again. Elsa loudly moaned and gasped was Jack constantly pushed his waist into hers, grinding his manhood at her center. She begged his name and tightly shut her eyes.

Jack began to undress her body and let it all drop to the floor. Elsa began panting really fast with anticipation. She opened her eyes and pulled away from his mouth and eagerly removed his vest and coat letting them join her clothes on the ground.

Jack took hold of her wrists and held them above her, pinning her to the wall, and ran his lips all across her nude body. This time it was he, torturing her.

"Jack." She softly moaned, feeling her body melt and her center heat. Her body craved his. She continued begging him.

"Hang on." He replied with a sly smirk, enjoying how much she wanted his.

She bit her bottom lip and held her legs close, trembling. Jack released one of her hands and ran it all across her chest. His touch caressing her breast made she shiver and plead more.

He forcefully pushed his lips onto hers again and reentered his tongue. Elsa's free hand desperately reached down to his waist, trying to unzip his pants.

His fingers brushed down her smooth stomach and to her entrance. She let out a loud whimper as she felt him gently glaze her entrance.

_"Oh my god Jack!"_ She screamed to herself. She rested her hand on the crotch of his pants, while the other that he held above her, shook into a small fist.

Their tongues continued to fight for dominance in each other's mouths as Jack gently stoked her entrance. Her eyes widened as she pulled her mouth away to let out another cry of desperation when Jack slowly slid a finger into her.

For a while, he slowly slid it in and out. Then, two fingers at a faster pace. She tightly gripped onto his wrist as he continued torturing her.

Elsa pulled up her hand and took a fistful of his stylish brown hair. "J-Jackkk!" She cried, her voice shaking and legs trembling.

Jack carefully pulled his fingers out of her and pushed his body more into her, squeezing her in between the wall and himself. He rested his the palm of his hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked straight into his.

She could feel his erection intensely throbbing through his pants as he pushed into her.

He smiled a little at how fragile she looked. "I love you." He whispered. His mouth only less than a inch away from Elsa's.

She looked back into his and whimpered, "I love you Jack, and I _need_ you now. Please." She softly begged with sad, lovely eyes.

He nodded his head and released her other hand from the wall. He held it up in between their faces and looked at the engagement ring that she wore on it. The ice crystal glowed the same color as her eyes.

Elsa moved her hands back down to his crotch and pulled down his pants. She took his manhood and held in tightly with her soft hand, stroking it up and down. Jerking it. It was big and hard, and she could feel it rapidly pulsate in her palm.

Jack grew weak kneed and released a long, deep groan as she stoked him. He took the hand he held and interlocked fingers with her. His mouths went back to her neck and collarbone, softly kissing her and gaining more intense moans from Elsa.

Elsa removed her other hand from his throbbing shaft and held onto the back of his neck. Jack picked up her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. Her heart was pounding a mile a second and her breathing quickened.

He pulled his head up and looked at her beautiful blue orbs one more time. Her cool breath blew onto his face as she panted.

"Please Jack, I _need_ you _in_ me." She begged again, wrapping both arms around his abdomen.

Jack nuzzled his head into her neck and forcefully pushed himself in her. They both gasped at the intense pleasure. Even though they had done this type of thing many times before, it always felt like the first. Her body shivered as he held her up, tightly in between him and the wall, with his erection deeply resting inside her. It was so warm and she could feel his heart pulse in her.

She closed her eyes, anxiously waiting for him to start moving. His muscular chest quickly inhaled and exhaled against her soft body.

She let out another high pitched cry as he slowly pulled out, and then roughly pushed back in. He continued with this hard, steady rhythm.

Elsa tightly shut her eye lids and continued loudly moaning and whimpering after each deep thrust in. He held both thighs further apart, deepening each thrust, turning her soft moan and gasps, into louder cries and moans.

Few strands of her light blonde hair fell to her face as her body constantly jumped and jolted.

Elsa started to move her body along with him. Their body moved in perfect synchronization with one another. Jack lifted his head and locked lips again. Elsa held onto the back of his jaw with both hands, moaning and crying in his mouth, barely taking any time to breath.

Her beautiful, soft voice and the sounds she made turned him on even more. The more he quickened his thrusts, the more her sounds intensified.

Jack wanted to fully satisfy her. He began to push in and out of her, harder and faster.

"J-Ja- Auh- Jackkk" She cried, about to reach her climax. That was all she could manage to say. Her nails dug into his back and her body tensed and tightened even more.

_"I'm so close! Please don't stop!"_ She screamed in her thoughts. She wrapped her legs about his waist was moved with him.

Jack was on the edge too, reaching his limit. "Elsssa!" He whined and bear hugged her body with his strong arms. Elsa dropped her head into his shoulder and screamed.

She felt like her body was gonna explode. She struggled as she rapidly panted.

"Oh Elsaaa!" Jack loudly groaned again and held her tighter. In a few more final rough thrusts, he cummed inside her.

Elsa kept her tightly closed as she let herself into a intense orgasm. All she could manage to do was let out a high, small shriek due to her breath completely escaping her body.

Jack loosened his hold on her and returned his hands to her legs, to hold her up. Both he and Elsa trembled as he largely filled her.

Jack managed to keep himself from totally collapsing to the ground. Her body grew still, besides the paced panting. He turned his head to find her only barely conscious. Her head rested on his shoulder, and she had a small, cute smile on her face.

"Thank you Jack." She whispered, sounding very weak and tired, yet happy. She softly kissed the long scar on his shoulder. Still there, from their encounter with the spirit of fear long ago.

He smiled then carried her to the bed and gently lowered her. He crawled into bed next to her, facing each other, and placed a blanket over their bodies.

Elsa's eyes were half open. Jack placed an arm around her body and kept her close.

She looked in his eyes and smiled. "I couldn't imagine life without you either." Elsa quietly spoke and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Jack smiled back and gently kissed her cheek one more time. "Goodnight Elsa." He whispered and slowly pushed back the messy stands of hair falling on her beautiful face.

The room grew silent as the both went to sleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**I don't really know what goes on at wedding or how people propose, so I hope this chapter wasn't too cliche or cheesy.  
Hadn't had a smut chapter for a while, so I guess it was time for another. Sorry if my smut chapters are getting boring or something. If you're wondering why don't I just have them do "other" sexual options, I'm going for romantic, not just senseless porn. :D**


	12. Epilogue

**Hey guys, another chapter but sadly, this will be the final chapter. It's been a fun ride!**

* * *

**Arendelle**

"Oh my gosh Elsa! That's amazing!" The princess of Arendelle clutched onto her sister's hands and bounced up and down.

Even though it wasn't deemed appropriate for a Queen, Elsa couldn't help but jump, squeal, and giggle along with her sister. She wanted to make sure that Anna was the first person to know of her engagement to Jack.

"Okay, okay, tell me his exact words!" Anna shrieked, staring straight into Elsa's eyes with her big green orbs.

Elsa told her Jack's very words he used. "I need you. I couldn't imagine life without you." His voice and the way he passionately spoke replayed over and over in her mind.

"The most romantic thing I've ever heard!" She happily sighed and closed her eyes. Anna continued to eagerly listening to her with her big green orbs sparkling, the way they always did when she was happy.

The two released each other's hands and Elsa revealed the engagement ring Jack had given her. The ice crystal inside glowed and spiraled in it's core, almost like there was some kind of magic inside.

Anna closely pulled her head in and watched it's glow. "Whoa, it's beautiful! Where'd he get it from?"

"He made it." Elsa replied and pulled her hand to her chest, pressing into her heart.

Anna sweetly smiled and hugged her again. "I'm so happy for you! Oh, soon you'll have tons of adorable little frost babies! ah" She joyfully squealed as they held each other. Elsa blushed, but wasn't noticed by Anna. She giggled held her sister tighter.

Anna pulled away and cupped her hands up to her chest. "Oh, and what will you name them?! Holly? Oh how about Noelle? Winter? Yuki? Evealyn? Oh oh! Emma! That's perfect!" Elsa covered her mouth as she continued giggling and her cheeks reddening.

"Oh! But what it it's a boy?! Nick? Nicholas? Oh I got it! Jack Junior! It's so cute and fluffy!" She continued. "And they can have play-dates with my babies and everything will be absolutely perfect!"

Elsa closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head, along with a big blush across her cheeks._ "Everything is perfect. I just hope it will stay perfect." _She sighed to herself, remembering the dark incident that happened 11 months ago.

"Anna, lets not rush things too quickly okay?" she slowly spoke with a smirk and soft giggle. Anna smiled and nodded her head and smiled.

Before they could say anything else, Jack came into view. He was eating a cupcake and had that ridiculously cute smile on his face.

"Hey you." He smirked and took hold of Elsa's hand.

"Hey you." Elsa replied and locked her fingers with his.

Anna clapped her hands together and spoke. "Well I'll leave you two alone. I gotta get to a certain big blonde head." She giggled as she walked backwards, almost stumbling over and tripping herself.

Elsa and Jack laughed and waved her goodbye. Then, they deeply looked into each other's eyes.

"Cupcake? Cupcake." He happily asked with a smirk.

Elsa lightly blushed and shook her head. "I'm good Frosty." She covered her mouth and giggled as he took another bite. On the corner of his mouth remained a small smear of white frosting on his lip.

"You got a little something right there." She softy laughed and pointed her finger at her own mouth, showing him where it was.

"Where?" He merrily asked, licking his lips and trying to wipe it off with the end of his sleeve. The way he was so cute and childish always made her laugh.

She looked at him with her beautiful blue orbs and irresistibly smile. The way her eyes happily squinted was too adorable.

"Here." She softly said, and pushed his lips into his. She closed her eyes as Jack held her jawline and kissed her back. Her body melted from his sweet, soft lips and she could feel him purr with love.

They both pulled away after their passionate kiss and shyly blushed at each other.

Elsa licked her lips and smiled. "Got it."

Jack looked at her with his deep blue eyes and smirked. He took his cupcake and smeared more frosting on his mouth. "Wooops" He chuckled.

Elsa smiled and closed her eyes as he planted his lips on her again.

She pulled away and held his hands. "Jack, promise me that nothing and no one will come in between us." She whispered and shyly looked down.

He looked at her and raised her head. "Nothing like that will happen Elsa. I swear." He reassuringly whispered back and held up her hand to her face, showing her the ring on her finger.

Elsa hopefully smiled and hugged his body again, resting her head on his shoulder. "Perfect."

* * *

**I know this is really short and not a strong ending for this story at all, but I hope it's not too awful.  
I would like to say thanks for everything! The 100 follows, (which I really hope won't decrease) the 80 favorites, and the 70 reviews! That's amazing!**

**Thank you all so much for loving this story. ****Goodbye, and please review!**


End file.
